Blue Kimono
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Grimmjow didn't believe in miracles. He didn't believe in fate. So when he was on the brink of death, he didn't expect his savior to be an American let alone a man with fire for hair
1. Chapter 1

**So thesleepless asked for an IchiGrimm in my 'To My Blue Kitten' series even though I was already planning to follow up with a GinGrimm. But lately I've been obsessed with samurais and the Edo/Tokugawa period of Japan (to be honest, I'm in love with the anime "Samurai Champloo". Samurais and Hip Hop music. Need I say more?)and the story I have in mind for the GinGrimm doesn't fit in. Hence I decided to make a separate IchiGrimm story :D**

**It won't be long. Just around 5 chapters but less than 10 chappies for sure. **

**So this story actually came to me during one of my history classes when we were studying pre-WWII and how Japan stormed China, devastating the place. They burnt down villages, killed many civilians and raped the women before killing them too. The number of Chinese who were murdered went into millions. It sounded so brutal and cruel that just reading about it made me shiver in horror. **

**However, in this story, the Japanese are the victims and the ones invading are the Americans. The year is 1853, towards the end of the Edo period. I made up the town but I'll use actual Japanese places otherwise. ****Inspirational songs I listened to while writing this:**

**Obokuri Eeumi by Ikue Asazaki**

**Mystline from the Samurai Champloo Soundtrack**

**Counting Stars by Nujabes**

**All songs are from that soundtrack. As you all can see, Samurai Champloo was a MAJOR inspiration for this piece XD I do urge samurai-obsessed people like me to watch it. It is so nostalgic of how anime used to be PLUS the soundtrack is A-MAZINGGG**

***end of rant***

'Oi,' Grimmjow growled, trying to push the heavy man off him who was still thrusting hard and fast inside him. He winced at a particular thrust. Shit, that hurt. 'Oi, your time is up. Get the fuck off me and pay up.'

'Dirty little mouth you got there, huh, street rat? Thought your job was to satisfy me,' the fat man panted, sniffing so loud that the sound of phlegm travelling down his throat echoed in the dark and dingy little room. Grimmjow felt himself throw up a little inside his mouth. 'Well, I ain't satisfied yet. Just think of it as an extra bit of money earned, ne?'

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and returned his gaze to the floor as the man continued to pound into him from behind. That disgusting lecher should be done by now.

When Grimmjow had spotted him eying his young frame, it had made his skin crawl. But Grimmjow knew it was the easiest way to earn big numbers instead of the measly amounts he tended to get serving food in restaurants. Fat, disgusting men like this one enjoyed young, lithe boys for bedmates, if only for a night, and paid handsomely when they truly enjoyed themselves. And if Grimmjow wanted to keep food on the table for his family, he was going to have to suck it up and just deal with it. And besides, he rather it be him than Nel.

When the man was finally done, he heaved a big sigh. Grimmjow prayed that the big oaf wouldn't fall on top of his tiny frame and thankfully, the man fell to one side.

Legs shaking a little, Grimmjow stood up, wincing at the pain lancing up his spine, and tied the thin strip of cloth that served to keep his yukata in place.

'My pay?' he said coldly. He could barely see the man's face. Not that he cared. It was better that he didn't know what the man looked like in case Grimmjow might have nightmares about him.

The man grunted and pulled a bag out from his pile of clothes strewn on one side. He pulled out a few coins and dropped them into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow counted the sum. He then looked up to glare at the fat pervert.

'Bastard! This is less than you owe me!' Grimmjow snarled, clenching his hands into fists.

'You complained,' the man answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I didn't like that.'

'Don't be a miser, you miserable cheat! You should owe me the amount you promised!'

Apparently, the man didn't like being spoken to like that. He suddenly got up, with some difficulty though, and grabbed the front of Grimmjow's robes.

'I should cut your tongue out for that insult, street rat,' he spat out, literally spitting out flecks of saliva at Grimmjow who turned his face away in disgust.

Then, as if one second thought, the chubby man threw Grimmjow across the room. Grimmjow stumbled a bit before getting his balance and glared at the man. He knew better than to ignore that threat. Men like this one probably had tough bodyguards to do their biddings. And Grimmjow didn't want to wait around for that.

'Grimmjow! How's the family?' yelled a broad man while he dusted the entrance to his shop. Grimmjow grinned at the smiling man as he sprinted by with a package under his arm.

'Same as usual! Watch out for Jinta, Ganju-san!' he yelled before disappearing around the corner, his dark blue yukata with the faded white leaves and branches print riding up to his knees as he ran.

It was going to take forever to reach home at this rate. He was going to have to use his shortcut instead.

Running into an alley, he jumped atop a few boxes and scrambled onto the roof. Keeping to the roof's tip, he thudded across before leaping to the next, barely making it, and almost hit his chin on the tiles. When he reached the end of his third roof, he slid down before using the rain gutter as a ladder to reach the ground. In another 2 minutes, he was panting before a tiny shack with a cloth for a door. He braved a smile and walked in while lifting the package high in the air.

'Neeeeliellll!' he called out. 'I brought food!'

A head of shocking sea-green hair popped out from the only other room in the so-called house. The young girl's gray eyes widened and she smiled widely to reveal a gap between her two front teeth.

'Arigato, oniisan!' she giggled and ran in to give Grimmjow a hug around the middle. She buried her face in his chest. 'Arigato…'

Grimmjow laughed and ruffled Nel's hair before guiding her to the low table in the middle. He unwrapped the package to reveal a lumpy load of bread along with a few slightly dry fishcakes.

'Why are you thanking me? It's my job to feed us!' Grimmjow teased and broke a piece for both of them, leaving a large chunk as well as two fishcakes. That was for someone else.

Nel quietly took her share, murmuring the usual Japanese thanks before a meal and took a bite. Then, she put her piece down and folded her hands in her lap.

'Every day, when oniisan goes out to work, I'm always afraid that it might be the last time I'll see oniisan,' she said softly. 'And when you come home, I want to cry because I'm so happy I'm not dreaming. I always fear dreaming because if I see you there, then it might mean…that you no longer exist. Just like…just like the time…I dreamed about…otosan…'

Nel was crying. Great, thick tears were pouring down her face and she hiccupped loudly. Grimmjow tutted and crawled around the table to cradle her head against his chest once more, running his fingers through her soft tresses.

Nel was probably the most beautiful girl Grimmjow had ever seen in Yonu. With her large, innocent gray eyes, cute button nose, heart-shaped lips and lovely green hair that looked like sea foam, men would flock to any brothel if she worked there.

But that was why Grimmjow refused to let her work in one. He wouldn't _dare_ let anyone touch his little sister. She was too innocent and pure to be subjected to such disgusting acts. But when otosan died, and that okasan was probably heading down the same path, Grimmjow feared that might be their only way of raking in any money to support their family.

Still, he refused to even ask his 15-year old sister of such a thing. He just couldn't. So instead, if anyone was going to sell themselves, it was going to be him. He was aware of disgusting perverts who preferred little boys to women. Though he was only 19, he was small enough to pass as 16. And apparently, men liked his shoulder-length sky blue hair and sharp cerulean eyes. It was what caught their attention and piqued their interest. He might not be as breathtaking as Nel, but he was decent-looking enough to earn plenty to bring food home.

'I dreamed about okasan, oniisan,' Nel sobbed. 'I dreamed about her standing on a hill and waving to me. I tried to call her back but she just smiled and began to walk away. She just…she just walked away…and didn't even look back…'

'Hush, Nel,' Grimmjow murmured. 'It was really hot today so I'm not surprised that you fell asleep and dreamed such a horrible thing. Next time, I'll be here to wake you up so you don't have such nasty dreams. Hm? How does that sound?'

Nel sniffled as she nodded and wiped her face on the sleeve of her tea-pink kimono with jade leaves embroidered on them. It was something she had made in her spare time and although the leaves were wonky, Grimmjow had still praised her for her work. She had beamed so proudly Grimmjow had joked that the sun was probably jealous of her.

It was times like that when the two needed to support each other no matter how much they wanted to break down as well. They needed to be strong especially when things were at their worst.

Because as their mother would say, when she was at least able to get out of bed by herself, 'If the sun was to turn off its brightness and the moon did the same, then the world would never know what it truly means to see.'

'Let's finish up so we can feed okasan,' Grimmjow added.

Nel nodded.

* * *

'Hey, Jinta! Up for a little game?' Grimmjow yelled from atop a tree. The redhead looked about into the dark night in confusion before looking up to scowl at Grimmjow.

'Fuck off, blue boy!' he snapped and stomped off down the village dirt path.

Grimmjow barked a laugh before jumping to the ground to catch up to the simmering boy. Guess he was still pissed at Grimmjow for stealing his apples the other day.

'Calm down, Jinta! That was only a joke!' he tried to reason but Jinta continued to scowl in anger. 'Tell you what? You play a game with me and if I lose I'll pay back for those apples! How does that sound?'

Jinta didn't stop walking but Grimmjow could tell from his expression that he was thinking about it. Grimmjow grinned.

'Last one to get to the Shiba store has to buy the winner whatever he wants!' Grimmjow stated. Jinta stopped a few paces in front of Grimmjow. Then…

'You're on!' he said as he turned around with a grin. Suddenly, he was off before Grimmjow could get a word in. Grimmjow blinked in surprise.

'Cheater!' he yelled and took off after the laughing redhead.

'You're not going to win this time!' Jinta yelled back at him.

'We'll see about that,' Grimmjow muttered.

He spotted a man-powered rickshaw standing idly against a building. Grinning, he made a beeline for that, using it to climb to the roof without slowing down the slightest. If it had been anyone else, they would have broken their neck in the process. But not Grimmjow. He was used to getting his way around Yonu like this. It was as natural to him as breathing.

Jinta was too busy running to notice Grimmjow gaining on him from the rooftops. Still, it was going to be a miracle for Grimmjow to win this one. That is, if he hadn't seen the ladder casually propped against the building he was running over.

Quickly grabbing it, Grimmjow used it as a catapult to project himself across the street, over Jinta and right in front of the Shiba store. Jinta stared at him with his mouth open, frozen in place. Grimmjow pushed his hair off his face and grinned wickedly.

'I'd like some anmitsu, please,' he remarked teasingly. Jinta saw red.

'Fuck you,' he muttered but stomped into the shop to get the sweet for Grimmjow. As soon as he disappeared inside, Grimmjow started laughing like crazy. But he stopped when he saw Ganju pushing Jinta out, a look of fear clear across Ganju's face.

'You boys have to leave!' he hissed. Grimmjow stepped back, his eyes wide. He had never seen Ganju look this scared. It frightened him a bit. 'One of our watchers spotted a group of invaders heading this way! And they did not look friendly! You must hurry home and warn your family to leave at once! It is no longer safe to be in Yonu!'

'Hey! Wait! Ganju-san!' Jinta yelped. 'Who're these invaders? Why are they coming to Yonu? Our town is too poor to be worth invading!'

'They are wearing the coats of the Americas,' Ganju whispered fearfully. Grimmjow and Jinta's eyes widened.

They had heard about the Americans. The brutes used force to get their way. They were not to be trusted. They were nothing but savages and delighted in spilling blood. All of a sudden, both boys' blood ran cold and they felt like they had already died.

'When will they get here?' Grimmjow demanded. His thoughts were already wandering to the sleeping figure of Nel and his sick mother.

'I do not know. Now. Soon. A day. But they will come, Grimmjow. You just have to worry about leaving. We are all heading North,' Ganju replied before retreating into his shop.

'Ganju-san! If I bring my okasan and imoutosan, may you please take them with you? I have to help the other villagers escape so _please_ swear you will take care of them!' Grimmjow pleaded to the empty doorway. A pause. Then Ganju returned, his look grave.

'You have an hour, Grimmjow. I will leave then with my family. Do not waste time,' he answered.

Bowing, Grimmjow left, followed closely by Jinta.

'I wish you the best, Jinta! It was nice to know you!' Grimmjow yelled as they parted ways at a fork. Jinta nodded and smiled before the houses blocked him from Grimmjow's view.

'Nel!' Grimmjow hissed as he shook her awake from the futon. 'Nel! Wake up! We have to leave!'

'Huh? Why?' she whined and got up sleepily, her eyes almost glued together. Grimmjow licked his lips.

'We just have to, Nel,' he murmured. Now she was wide awake. She could sense the unease in his voice.

'Oniisan, what is it?' she murmured and touched his arm.

'Yonu is going to be attacked.'

Her eyes widened in horror.

'Pack whatever you can. I'll carry okasan. Hurry! We don't have much time!'

Nodding, she scrambled out of bed as Grimmjow tiptoed to their okasan's room. He gulped as he saw her. She was pale and frail as this morning. If light shone on her skin, it would be so translucent you could see her veins as clear as day. It made him sick knowing that every day she was dying a little and there was nothing he could do to save her. He felt so helpless when he looked at her.

Right now, he knew he couldn't abandon her. Even though she was just as good as dead, he knew she was fighting to stay alive for them. So if she wasn't going to give up on them, Grimmjow wasn't going to give up on her.

'Okasan,' he whispered softly as he wrapped his mother in all the blankets on her futon to keep her warm. It seemed no matter how many blankets she had, she was always as cold as ice. 'We have to leave.'

'Is it time already?' she said feebly, her eyes still closed. She smiled lightly. 'I was waiting for this day.'

Grimmjow swallowed miserably. She was probably thinking he was Death here to take her away.

'Yes, today is that day,' he whispered as he carried her bridal style out of their shack. He looked back at it. It was a pitiful place to live in but it was also good and sturdy, even on the worst of days. He was sad to see it go.

Nel emerged with a huge bundle of their belongings and a few scraps of food leftover from this afternoon like the loaf of bread and fishcakes their mother couldn't finish. Her appetite was diminishing every week.

'Where are we going, oniisan?' Nel queried once their house was a good way behind them.

'To the Shibas,' Grimmjow explained. 'They are going to take care of you so don't forget your manners and be a good girl, okay?'

Nel stopped in her tracks. Grimmjow stopped walking when he realized she wasn't following. He turned around and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

'Nel! Nel, what's the matter? Don't cry, Nel! Please don't cry!' he coaxed, anxiety rising. He needed to be calm. He couldn't lose it.

'Are you not coming with us?' she cried, tears pouring like a monsoon storm. 'Please don't leave me, oniisan! I don't want to go without you! I don't! I don't!'

'Nel, I'm coming with you! But first, I want to make sure everyone else gets out too!' Grimmjow explained frantically. 'There are some families, less fortunate than us if you can believe, who need help leaving Yonu! I can't just abandon them, Nel! You must understand!'

'B-B-But then I'll never see you again! I know it! I just know it!'

'Nel! I _promise_ I will come back to you! You know when I promise I never break my promises! Especially to you! So please, I need you to be strong and take care of okasan! Can you do that for me? Can you be strong for me?'

Nel tried to control her tears as she nodded but all the way she was sniffling. Grimmjow felt a fist clench around his heart and he bowed his head.

He wasn't trying to be a hero. He was just doing what he thought was right and helping the villagers who had been so kind to him and his poor family. He hoped Nel understood that. He hoped Nel knew that even he couldn't live without her and that he _was_ going to come back no matter what.

Suddenly, he heard Nel scream. He quickly looked up and gasped, almost dropping his mother in the process.

Yonu was ablaze with flames. He could hear the crackling of those fiery tongues and how the wooden houses were splintering under it. And also, he could hear screams of terror…

'Oniisan!' Nel sobbed and her knees buckled under her. 'I don't want to go! I don't want to!'

Grimmjow gulped. He looked behind and saw that the fire was spreading. They were trapped. The only way out was going straight to the Shiba store.

'Nel, please,' he said pleaded. 'We have to go on. We need to reach the Shibas. Do you understand?'

She kept crying as she got up and her hands shook as they treaded through the burning village, avoiding fallen burning timber and screaming villagers. They even spotted some men in coats with harsh looks. They had guns which they used to shoot terrified villagers. Grimmjow recognized some of the villagers. One of the women had been a mother of two. He wondered where the children were.

'Heartless bastards,' he muttered as they rounded a corner. He sighed in relief when he spotted the Shiba store, undamaged.

'Ganju-san!' he cried out when he saw the store-owner standing outside anxiously. The man looked relieved when he saw Grimmjow.

'You're lucky I hadn't left yet!' he snapped and took Grimmjow's mother from his arms. 'My oneesan was telling me we should leave but I told her I promised you I would wait! She called me a soft fool! You better pay me back for that, Grimmjow!'

'I will! I will! Just hurry now!'

'Where's Nel?' Ganju asked.

'She's right he-!'

Grimmjow turned around and froze. Nel was gone.

His heart leaped into his throat. Where was she? She had been right there behind him! Where could she have disappeared to?

'Grimmjow! We have to leave now! Where is Nel?' Ganju yelled as a group of screaming villagers ran past. The fire had now reached the store and was starting to burn it.

'I can't find her!' Grimmjow shouted, panic creeping into his voice. Ganju noticed and his face creased in worry. 'I-I need to find her, Ganju-san! Please don't leave without her! Leave me but _please_ don't leave her! I'll find her! I'll find and bring her back! If she isn't here in five minutes you can leave! I promise you that!'

'Grimmjow!' Ganju called but Grimmjow was already off, panic making his heart palpitate like a wild horse.

'Please let her be alright! Please let her be alright!' he chanted in his head, each time the phrase making his heart skip a beat. Every corner spoke false promises of her presence. And every time, the flames in that dead end would hiss and laugh at his despairing situation.

'NEL! WHERE ARE YOU?' he suddenly stopped and screamed to the burning village. A boy scrambled past him, bumping his shoulder as he ran away.

Grimmjow's face was sweaty, his yukata and hair smudged with soot. But he didn't care. He needed to find Nel. He wasn't going to give up until he found her.

Heart sinking, he rounded a corner and almost immediately, his heart took a leap. Green hair. It was just a flurry before it disappeared but he noticed it. It was Nel. Nobody in the village had hair like hers.

'Nel!' he whispered in joy and stumbled forward. He found her! He found her! Now all he had to do was-

Grimmjow froze as he saw a tall, lanky mane with pin-straight black hair grab his little sister by the elbow and shook her. That man said something rather harshly he couldn't understand but the way Nel was crying out in pain indicated that he was gripping her cruelly and didn't care. The man was dressed in a green coat and blue trousers. He was an American.

Fear flooded Grimmjow's system. He had to save Nel. Before this man hurt her horribly.

The man suddenly shouted. Nel had just bitten his hand, making him retract it but only to bring it back to slap her harshly across the face. She tumbled to the ground, whimpering. She was never the strongest. She always relied on Grimmjow.

He quickly swooped down on her, spreading her legs to accommodate him. His hand slithered to the front of her robes.

At that moment, he must have been shocked when Grimmjow charged in with a battle cry, shoving the American off Nel and onto the dirt floor. Breathing hard, Grimmjow didn't waste time in picking Nel up and pushing her out of the alley.

'Go! Get away! Go to Ganju-san!' he called out. She turned around with teary eyes.

'Oniisan!' she cried out, trying to grab his hand. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Grimmjow's collar and threw him back. Nel screamed.

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NEL!' Grimmjow roared.

He heard the scampering of feet and stood up to face the sneering American man, who he noticed had an eye-patch over one eye. Grimmjow glared angrily, as if daring the man to try something.

He hated this man for touching Nel like that. He wanted to beat the shit out of him. But this man was not worth it. He promised Nel he would get out alive and that was what he was going to do.

His eyes flickered about, trying to find a way to escape. Then, his eyes landed on a pole leaning over a box. He could catapult himself out of here. But he had to act quickly. This man did not look like he moved slowly.

Grimmjow took a step to the right. The American did the same. Then, Grimmjow stepped to the left. His opponent copied him again. The lanky man smirked. He probably thought he had Grimmjow all figured out. Well, he had another thing coming.

Grimmjow feinted going left and quickly changed courses to scramble to the right, reaching for the pole. The man, however, didn't fall for the trick. Within the blink of an eye, he had yanked the pole out of Grimmjow's hands and used it to force the boy to the floor.

Grimmjow groaned from the impact. Shit, this man wasn't as idiotic as he looked!

The American laughed, like it was some kind of sport to him. Then, he got down on his haunches, his smile widening in a frightening way. Grimmjow leaned back on his elbows, the man's very face sending chills up his spine.

Suddenly, the man whipped out a hand and Grimmjow thought he was going to slap him. Instead, he grabbed Grimmjow's chin in a vice-like grip. Then, his eyes travelled all over, taking everything in. Grimmjow tried to muster as much hatred as he could from his eyes. That only made the man grin more wickedly.

He barked a laugh, leaning in so close Grimmjow could see the sweat and soot streaks mixing together before disappearing down his collar. Grimmjow froze as he felt his belt loosen. He looked down quickly and saw his belt completely untied. His heart beat frantically. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on.

He began to struggle, trying to push the man off. The man laughed even louder before pulling Grimmjow's legs so that he was between them and Grimmjow couldn't kick him away. Grimmjow's yukata slid further apart and he desperately tried to keep it closed and away from the man's lecherous gaze. But the man pushed Grimmjow's hands away, holding them over his head while using his body to stop Grimmjow from closing his legs.

Grimmjow gulped in fear. It didn't matter what he did. This man was going to rape him. Right here. Right now. Amidst all the burning buildings. And then kill him.

He could see it in the man's eyes. Those cold, hard eyes that spoke of death and destruction.

Grimmjow wanted to scream, to call for help. But he knew nobody was going to come. And his throat was so dry he'd probably get no more than a whimper out.

He was trapped. So utterly trapped and helpless. He couldn't believe he was going to break a promise to Nel. She was going to cry again. And this time…this time he wouldn't be there to calm her.

He suddenly stilled. A loud, commanding voice had just echoed in the tiny alley.

The American suddenly stopped sliding his hands over Grimmjow's bare torso. Grimmjow breathed heavily, the smoke now clogging his lungs and making him dizzy. He tried to see who had just made his attacker pause but his sight was too blurry to see anything. All he could see was a strange, unfocused figure with...fire on his head?

The lanky man got off Grimmjow and Grimmjow watched as the man stood before this blurry stranger. In fact, now everything was out of focus for Grimmjow. He could barely make out the flames around him. All he wanted to do now was sleep. His eyes fluttered. Why was this stranger so much closer to him now? And why did it look like he was smiling at Grimmjow?

'Hello, there,' a soft voice whispered from the strange blurry figure. 'Are you hurt?'

Was it just Grimmjow, or did the strange man with the fire hair just speak Japanese to him?

Before Grimmjow knew it, he had blacked out.

**So, what do you guys think? :3**

**Oh! And Anmitsu is chilled gelatinous cubes with pieces of fruit! Hey! I don't eat 'em so don't go green and think, 'what the hell is she writing about?' hehehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranks in descending order:**

**Colonel**

**Lieutenant-General**

**Major**

**Enjoy the rest of the story! ^_^**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki knocked briskly on the wooden frame of the Japanese screen door.

'Enter,' rang a clear, crisp voice.

'You wanted to see me, Colonel Aizen?' Ichigo uttered politely as slid the door to enter. He wrinkled his nose when he saw who else was in the room.

'Damn right he wants to see you,' Nnoitra sneered and crossed his arms as he stood adjacent to the Colonel's desk.

Colonel Aizen sighed. He adjusted his glasses before joining his fingers to form a steeple as he surveyed Ichigo over it.

'Lieutenant-General Kurosaki, am I correct?' he began calmly. Ichigo straightened his back and nodded briefly. 'You were sent by Colonel Ukitake of the 13th Battalion along with Major Rukia Kuchiki of the same Battalion.'

'That is correct, Colonel,' Ichigo answered. Nnoitra just rolled his eyes but remained quiet thankfully.

'And your family. Two younger sisters? In grade school I hear. Your father is a successful doctor too. Your mother died when you were quite young, unfortunately. Still, it did not affect your upbringing and discipline to obtain such a high standing in the 13 American Battalions. Lieutenant-General is just a step away from being a Colonel.'

'…yes, Colonel.' Ichigo was getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just what was the Colonel getting at?

'Your report also states…' at this point, Colonel Aizen picked up a sheet of official paper and looked over it as he spoke to Ichigo, '…that your father hired a _Japanese_ woman to care for you and your sisters while he was away on work. I suppose that explains your acute knowledge of speaking their language and perhaps, even why you feel the need to extend such a generous hand to help _some_ of them.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He wouldn't put it past Nnoitra to have gone and blabbed to the Colonel about his actions in the Yonu raid.

'With all due respect, Colonel,' Ichigo began coolly. 'My caretaker had nothing to do with my nature of being kind to those who need it the most.'

'That isn't why I let Colonel Ukitake assign you here, Lieutenant,' Aizen answered firmly, though his demure smile never left his face. 'You are here to observe, learn, and obey my orders. I can assure you that being a part of my Battalion in Japan is different from the 13th Battalion in Singapore.'

'I can see, Colonel. Your men have a way with carrying out raids. Crass, but it is their method.'

'Who are you calling crass?' Nnoitra suddenly spoke up, his eyes narrowing. 'At least we get things done! We have those Japanese shaking in their little wooden shoes every time we walk by! And that's the point of being here! I say if you want to win their respect you need to show them who's boss around here!'

'Burning down a village is hardly worth earning any respect for,' Ichigo said coldly, maintaining his cool. He was not going to start a shouting war with a buffoon like Nnoitra. The man was an animal both on the battlefield and within the confines of the Battalion.

'The fire had been an accident and nothing more,' Aizen remarked and then he eyed Ichigo carefully, like he was threatening him. 'I would not like you to go around accusing my men of deliberate destruction. It does not sit well with me.'

'I apologize.'

Though Ichigo was the least bit apologetic. He had seen Nnoitra and his comrades set a building on fire in Yonu last night. He was sure they had enough sense to know that it was going to spread to the other buildings and destroy the entire village.

'Now, for you being here,' Aizen continued. 'Major Nnoitra tells me that you brought a certain…_youth_ with you from the raid.'

'Yes, I did, sir.'

'And what do you plan to do about it?'

'Well, sir, I plan to nurse him back to health. He inhaled quite a bit of the smoke from that fire and I do not want to release him without having him treated for any illnesses.'

'I'm afraid, Lieutenant, that that does not sit well with me either.'

'Colonel?'

'Lieutenant, if word gets around that you have a local _boy_ living very comfortably in your quarters, well, people's minds are going to reel and very nasty rumors will be spread about you and my Battalion.'

'That would be unfortunate, Colonel, but I think people should mind their own business in such cases.'

Aizen chuckled before settling back in his chair.

'If only it were that simple,' he sighed. 'Lieutenant, these will not be ordinary people. They will have enough influence to report back to the Head of the 13 Battalions and he will consider us to be unfit to stay in Japan. He will assume we are here for fun and sport. My position will be questioned. My Battalion will probably be ridiculed. I might just lose my standing.'

'All because of a boy? I hardly doubt you will lose years of respect and credibility because I happened to be taking care of a young Japanese boy in my room, Colonel. Do not let Major Nnoitra's whining poison your decisions. He is hardly fit to tell you what to do.'

Anyone else in Ichigo's place, and with his standing, wouldn't dare say such a thing to a Colonel. To a Major, perhaps, but a Colonel was a man of great stature and demanded one's respect.

However, Ichigo was getting impatient by this conversation. Nnoitra was just pissed Ichigo had intruded in his fun that day and he decided to complain to his Colonel in hopes of getting Ichigo kicked out of the Battalion. It wasn't a secret that there was no love shared between the two. Nnoitra even hated Ichigo all the more because the Lieutenant was a rank above him. So Ichigo could get away with telling off Nnoitra whereas Nnoitra would be reprimanded for even glaring at Ichigo.

Like he was right now.

'You think I'm whining, do you?' Nnoitra sneered and took a step away from the desk so that he was facing Ichigo directly. 'Well, _Lieutenant_, in case you've forgotten but you're in the 5th Battalion! We don't do things half-assed and if you don't like our ways then just pack your bags and leave! We don't have room for pansies like you!'

'If you have a problem with how I do things then you should have come to me directly instead of complaining to the Colonel, Major Nnoitra,' Ichigo said in a hard voice, scowl now apparent. 'And if by "half-assed" you mean rescuing a poor boy from being raped then I would rather do things "half-assed" than torture innocents.'

'Enough,' Aizen sighed but his voice was loud and commanding. Nnoitra and Ichigo turned to him at full attention though they glared at each other from the corners of their eyes. 'We have discussed this issue to the point that it is just ridiculous now. Lieutenant, as soon as the boy is well, I want him out. That is an order. Major, I want not another word out of you about that boy. And _that_ is an order. Are we clear?'

'Yes, sir,' both men chorused and saluted.

'Very well. You may leave now.'

'You think you're so smart with your flowery words and heroic deeds,' Nnoitra hissed as soon as they had left the Colonel's quarters far behind them. 'Just you wait. We at the 5th Battalion do not tolerate such ridicule from outsiders.'

'I don't like to pick a fight where it isn't necessary, Major,' Ichigo said curtly. They stopped where the hall separated into four corridors. He wheeled around to face Nnoitra with the deepest scowl he could muster. 'So you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. All I ask is that you stay away from the boy. You have caused him enough trauma already.'

Nnoitra's sneer curved into a vicious smile. It made Ichigo uneasy but he stood his ground and continued to glare.

'You know, he stole quite a pretty little thing from me,' he leered. 'Probably his girlfriend from the way he was so protective of her. She was going to be my conquest that day instead of him. But since she got away from me because of him, I thought it only proper that he should take her place. He was just lucky you came along.'

Ichigo wrinkled his nose in revulsion.

'You're disgusting,' he muttered.

'Maybe so,' Nnoitra mused. 'But you cannot deny that he would be a lovely thing to embrace.'

'I don't want to hear any more of what goes through your mind.'

'I'm actually being helpful, Lieutenant! You don't know who might try to use him for _other_ purposes. We at the 5th Battalion are quite conniving. I'm actually nice enough to tell you what I'm thinking.'

With a bark of laughter, Nnoitra turned to walk down one corridor. Ichigo shivered and turned down another, Nnoitra's laugh still ringing in his ears.

* * *

Grimmjow woke suddenly with a gasp, sweat soaking his back so that the shirt he was wearing stuck to it.

He rubbed his face with both hands, as if trying to rub off the nightmare he just had.

It was horrible.

He was back in the fire-eaten village and he was trapped. He could hear Nel calling his name and his mother crying. He felt so helpless because he couldn't help either of them. Then, out of the flames leered the face of that awful American with the eye-patch. Grimmjow wanted to run away but there was no way out. The man just creeped closer, his limbs now so long he looked like a spider. In fact, his body _was _that of a spider.

A number of arms had popped out of his body to grab Grimmjow, touching him everywhere and making him scream and beg for mercy. But the lecherous man continued to violate his body, drawing Grimmjow closer and closer, the man's one eye glimmering a wicked red. That was when Grimmjow woke up.

He shuddered, his hands fisting in the white sheets. Then, his eyes widened and swept across the foreign room.

Where was he? It looked like the home of a typical Japanese man with wooden floors and rice paper screen doors. To his right, where the screen doors were thrown wide open, was a little garden just a step down.

It looked like it was decorated by a very artistic hand; the grass cut just right, the earth looking freshly turned, a little pond tucked away neatly in one place under the only cherry blossom tree, and smooth stones spaced like a path through it. The single cherry blossom tree swayed gently in what little breeze that passed through. With the sun's rays reflecting the pink blossoms just right, the place really was lovely to behold.

But what really obstructed the quaint garden from being a little paradise was the stone wall just opposite. It looked thick and sturdy, like nothing could get in even if anyone tried. Just like nothing could get out.

'I see you are awake.'

Grimmjow looked around. His eyes grew large once again. He recognized that man. Even though he couldn't remember his face, he recognized that hair. Except it didn't look like hair. It looked more like the man had lit his hair on fire and just left it there. Grimmjow didn't know whether he was awed by it or frightened.

'Hungry?' the man continued in a cheery tone. He held a tray in hand with a rice bowl and a cup of something. He walked up to where Grimmjow lay on a mattress.

As he sat beside Grimmjow, the boy flinched and averted his eyes to the floor.

'You don't have to talk to me but the least you can do is eat. You've been out for quite some time,' the man coaxed and put the tray in Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow noticed that it was _sekihan_, red beans and rice.

He never had _sekihan_ often. It was only for special occasions. The last time he had it was for Nel's 15th birthday and he had worked hard to buy it in order to make it a special day for her.

The image of Nel flashed so suddenly and vividly in his mind that Grimmjow almost choked in anguish.

He balled his hands into fists as they blurred from his sight because his eyes were filling fast with tears. He felt a strange feeling tearing through him. But he knew what it was: loneliness.

He had no idea where he was, where his sister was or even if she was still alive. He didn't even know if he was going to live to see her again. He was stuck in this strange room with this strange, fire-headed man whose kindness was irking him to no ends. Whoever had brought him here, he didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. All he knew was that he hated that person with a passion for throwing him into such a confusing situation where he was as helpless as a wild cat drowning in water. In fact, he felt like he was drowning right now.

Without even thinking of what he was doing, Grimmjow threw the tray across the room, cracking the rice bowl and spilling its contents everywhere. The cup, which had contained water, spread out and was immediately soaked into the wooden floor.

The man was startled by Grimmjow's reaction. Grimmjow didn't have to look at his face to know this. All he concentrated on was mustering as much hatred as he could on his face and directing it straight at the man. The soldier's, for he wore a uniform, honey brown eyes widened in shock.

'Hey, calm down! I guess you are angry after everything that has happened but you don't need to throw a tantrum!' he tried to reason.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he was about to retort when he suddenly realized something. The man was speaking Japanese and Grimmjow could understand him. His accent was unsteady and his words were rough around the edges but still, he was clearly speaking Japanese to Grimmjow. Just who was this man with the fire hair?

'Who are you?' Grimmjow demanded. The soldier was probably a good deal older than him but Grimmjow was past caring to give a damn about politeness. 'Why am I here? Where am I?'

'Aren't you full of questions!' the soldier laughed as if trying to lighten the mood. Then he reached out a hand to pull up the shirt Grimmjow was wearing in order to cover his shoulder since the shirt had slipped to reveal some of the boy's bare skin.

Wait, shirt? Grimmjow hadn't been wearing a shirt before. Was it the man's?

Grimmjow quickly slapped the gentle hand away. Now the soldier was getting ticked off too because he was frowning.

'Look, I'm just trying to be nice here,' he said, his voice firmer and losing some of its softness. 'You've suffered quite a bit and you might be injured a little. Let me help you.'

Before he could stop himself, Grimmjow laughed. He tried to tell himself to stop but he couldn't. The whole thing seemed ridiculous.

'You? Help _me_?' Grimmjow uttered like it was the biggest joke he had ever heard. Then he bared his teeth like a wary dog. 'You burned down my village, killed people who I practically thought of as family and you also tried to rape my sister! Why in the hell would I want help from _you_?'

'You can't honestly believe that to be true for every one of us!'

'Why? Are you saying _you_ are different? Because you are taking care of me? That doesn't make you different! A grain of sugar does not sweeten a cup of bitter tea!'

'Do you not know the meaning of being grateful?'

'What? You mean because you are feeding me? Clothing me? I never asked for it! If you want it back, take it! I don't want your filthy clothes touching my body!'

With that, Grimmjow kicked the sheets off so he could stand up and started undoing the buttons of the shirt, which was his only garment. But as soon as he did, he skittered to one side and almost hit the floor if the soldier hadn't gotten up to catch Grimmjow.

Grimmjow breathed heavily, trying to regain his balance and focus. He didn't realize how weak he was until he stood up. He even had difficulty breathing. It had felt like the world was tilting and his legs were no longer his. Like he was a puppet with no control over his limbs and was just giving in to some unknown force.

'The fumes wrecked hell on your body,' the soldier muttered as he lowered Grimmjow to the bed and hovered over him so that he could place a hand on the boy's forehead. 'You need to rest a couple of days before you can leave. So don't think I'm letting you go just like that!'

'I don't want your pity,' Grimmjow gasped, his heart still pounding from almost fainting. 'I don't. Not from you.'

'I'm not doing this out of pity!' Ichigo sighed and placed both hands on either side of Grimmjow's body. 'Look, I couldn't just leave you there in the village to die!'

'You should have! Now, because of you, I'm more trapped than ever!'

'Trapped? How on earth are you trapped here?'

'I…I just am!'

Grimmjow turned his eyes away and focused on the cherry blossom tree outside. Another breeze blew in and pulled a few petals loose so that they cascaded into the little pond. The delicate petals floated like little sails of a great ship on the still water, proud and free. Then, a carp darted out of the pond and pulled a petal under, never to be seen again.

Grimmjow gulped and squeezed his eyes shut as he rolled over so that he faced the trapped garden.

'I don't want to be here,' he murmured, trying to keep his voice from cracking with emotion. 'I want to go home. I know it's gone but I just want to go home. I want this all to end. Please. I've had enough.'

The man's face softened. His hand hovered over Grimmjow's head before his fingers grazed the boy's blue hair. This time, Grimmjow didn't lash out. He was truly beyond caring now.

A sharp whistle sounded in the room. Both inhabitants turned to find the source of that sound.

'Y'know, when people told me you had a pretty thing in your room to service you I thought they were joking!' smirked a tall man who was leaning in the doorway. His single, braided red hair was casually resting on one shoulder. 'Way to live up to the rumors, Lieutenant-General Kurosaki!'


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize if this chapter bores you. It's kinda slow. Might as well call it a filler because it just gives A LOT of information. But it's useful info at least! Anyways, enjoy!^_^**

'Major Renji, it's not what it looks like,' Ichigo sighed as he slid the screen door shut and began to walk down the corridor with the Major.

'Really?' Renji answered in mock curiosity. Then, he began counting on his fingers as he spoke. 'First I hear a rumor about you having a young thing warming your bed. _Then_ I see said young thing in your bed, half undressed and you on top. Oh! And it's a boy!' He teasingly nudged Ichigo's shoulder with his own. 'Really, Lieutenant, the least you could have done is told me that you swung that way! And all this time I was heartbroken that you didn't play for my side!'

'Shut up,' Ichigo muttered with a roll of his eyes. 'The only reason that boy is even here is because we accidentally burned down his village and Major Nnoitra tried to force himself on the boy. Luckily, I rescued him in time.'

After hearing this, Renji's face darkened and his smile diminished.

'Ichigo, don't go mixing in the affairs of the 5th Battalion. Especially if it concerns Major Nnoitra,' he murmured. He rarely called Ichigo by his first name unless it was a very urgent matter. 'I know I don't have to remind you but the 5th Battalion works very differently from the others. Colonel Aizen is a very respectable man, I can assure you, but that doesn't mean his men are clean. They can be quite rotten and the Colonel is known to have turned the other way on many occasions.'

'If people are so aware of how rotten this Battalion is then why don't the other Battalions do something? Why don't they just get rid of this lot and set up someone else?' Ichigo argued but he knew the answer. It wasn't the first time he was having this conversation with Renji. Though every time, he hoped for a better, more logical answer. He was always disappointed.

'You know why,' Renji sighed and shook his head. 'Colonel Aizen has been here for years. There is no one who is more knowledgeable about Japan than him. And he insists on having men like Major Nnoitra in his Battalion. Either that or he quits. The military cannot afford to lose a man like him.'

'Those cowards,' Ichigo growled. 'Hiding behind a man like the Colonel just so they can do repulsive things to the civilians! It's disgusting, Renji! It's like they have no morals! I may have saved that boy but the others managed to kill and rape most of the villagers!'

'Well, he was lucky you came along then! Look, just keep out of their way from now on. You've been here a couple of months. You should know the ropes by now. Nothing the Battalion does is by accident. As repulsive as they sound, they are clever. Stay on your toes.'

Ichigo sighed and nodded.

'So, um, how's he doing? The boy, I mean. Other than having you harass him whenever he wakes up?' Renji asked innocently.

'Very funny. He's rather weak. The fumes from the fire have messed with his lungs a bit. Dr. Syazel instructed he rest for a couple of days. And once he's better, the Colonel wants him to leave.'

Renji wrinkled his nose.

'What?' Ichigo queried curiously.

'Dr. Syazel. I don't like the guy. He seems creepy, always cooped up in his office. I'm surprised he even came out to examine the boy,' Renji replied distastefully.

'He didn't. I had to go to his office. But he was kind enough to give the boy a look.'

'Still a creepy guy.'

'Honestly, Renji, if you truly hate being here go somewhere else! It's not that hard to enlist in another Battalion!'

'Now that you mention it, I actually have.'

With a grin, Renji watched Ichigo's face transform into one of surprise.

'Wow! That's, well, it's nice to see you actually get off your ass and do something other than complain!' Ichigo remarked. This time, Renji slugged his shoulder roughly. 'So where have you applied?'

'A couple that seemed appealing. But I really want to get into either the 6th Battalion in England or the 9th Battalion in Germany!'

Ichigo laughed loudly, taking Renji by surprise.

'What?' Renji demanded. 'You don't think I'll get in or something?'

'It's not that!' Ichigo mused. 'But I hope you know how disciplined those two places are! I've heard the 6th Battalion prides on its soldiers mannerisms and the 9th Battalion is famous for its discipline!'

'What, and you think I lack that?'

'Naturally.'

'Fuck you. I'm more than capable! And besides, Lieutenant-General Shuuhei Hisagi of the 9th Battalion offered to help me if I ever asked!'

'You know, I don't know what to think when you tell me things like that except that maybe you listen to your libido more than anything else!'

'What's this I hear about the Major's libido? What poor boy is he targeting now?'

'The two of you will be the death of me one day,' Renji muttered as Rukia came bounding down the corridor.

'Nonsense! How else will I get any laughs around here?' Rukia said haughtily and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. Then she turned on a grinning Ichigo and jabbed a finger into his chest. 'And what's this I've been hearing about you and a certain young Japanese boy? Please tell me he's still a virgin! I don't know how I'd explain to Colonel Ukitake how you're just as inept at controlling your libido as Major Renji!'

'How the hell does everyone know this already?' Ichigo snapped.

'I have feelings too, you know!' Renji retorted.

'Go write a letter to Lieutenant Hisagi and tell him that! I could care less!' Rukia replied coldly.

'He's actually applied to the 9th Battalion,' Ichigo pointed out.

'Argh! Honestly, Renji, the only work you'll get done is if Hisagi is under you and I do mean _literally_ under you!'

'Why do they even hire women for the army? It's going to drive us men crazy!' Renji cried out as he threw his hands in the air.

'And that's the only way you'll learn any discipline around here! Now skedaddle! I need to have a word with the Lieutenant!'

'But-!'

'Are you disobeying my orders, Major? Have you forgotten how I've been sent here to OBSERVE the behavior of the soldiers for any mutinous bunch?'

Grumbling, Renji marched away, his feet stomping angrily as he did. Rukia sighed and then glared at Ichigo.

'Don't think I've forgotten about you!' She snapped. Then, her eyes softened and her frown lightened slightly. 'Ichigo, I know your heart is the most generous I've ever seen and I admire you for that. But couldn't you have avoided a scene without a confrontation with Colonel Aizen?'

'Rukia, it wasn't that bad!' Ichigo explained. 'Look, I promised the Colonel that as soon as the boy is better, I'll send him on his way.'

Rukia chew her bottom lip in worry.

'What are you so worried about?' Ichigo sighed exasperatedly. 'Alright, the Colonel was slightly pissed I brought a local but I assured him I won't do anything to stain his name! And besides, it wouldn't have even come to his attention if Major Nnoitra hadn't complained like a jealous housewife!'

He hoped that quip would make Rukia laugh but her brow just furrowed into more worry lines.

'Please don't take things so lightly, Ichigo,' she finally said gravely. 'Do you know why Colonel Ukitake sent you here?'

'So I can enhance my training though I don't know why he picked the 5th Battalion. The 6th or even the 9th would have been more adept, especially in teaching me discipline.'

'That's not the reason, Ichigo. The reason you're here is because Colonel Ukitake wants to replace Colonel Aizen with you.'

Ichigo's eyes widened.

'With...me?' He repeated incredulously.

'Yes, you. You are probably the only one in any Battalion with extensive knowledge about Japan because of your upbringing, perhaps even rivaling Colonel Aizen's and he's been here for years. You also speak Japanese so getting the civilians to cooperate will be no problem for you. Also, you are a gentle person so the Japanese will easily-!'

'Hold up there, Rukia!' Ichigo interrupted, his mind spinning. This was all so much to take in. 'I just...need a moment to think. I can't believe Colonel Ukitake didn't tell me this!'

'The reason he didn't want to tell you is so that you can come here and decide on your own whether you would want to take the position!' Rukia explained anxiously. 'If you saw firsthand how much the Japanese were suffering you might be compelled to take the position when Colonel Ukitake offered it to you.'

'I...' Ichigo licked his lower lip nervously. 'It's just so much to think about.'

'I know, Ichigo. But you don't have to think about it right now. Just concentrate on keeping a distance from Colonel Aizen. And _please _keep that Japanese boy at a distance.'

'I can understand Colonel Aizen but why the boy? What has he got to do with it?'

'Colonel Aizen already knows about him. If he finds out that you have an attachment to the boy, then he might just use it against you when Colonel Ukitake decides to make you the Colonel of the 5th Battalion. If the Head of the 13 American Battalions hear how you are getting intimate with a boy in YOUR sector, your rank as Colonel will be gone before you can even bask in it. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

Ichigo's heart was just feeling really full. Was there nothing that was as simple as black and white? And that boy. If it hadn't been for Ichigo he wouldn't have been dragged into this. Now he was in it as deep as Ichigo and there was nothing Ichigo could do about it.

Ichigo sighed in defeat.

'Alright,' he said wearily. 'I'll keep my distance.'

'Ichigo...'

'I PROMISE, Rukia. And besides, the boy hates me. I highly doubt I'll build any relations with him.'

She looked at his face for a while before sighing in satisfaction.

'Good,' she stated and glanced out an open window. She could see clouds rolling in now. 'Better secure your room. It's going to rain cats and dogs tonight. And remember, NO ATTACHMENTS!'

With that, she marched off. Ichigo stared at her retreating form, as if in a daze. Then, he wheeled around and left as well with a heavy feeling in his chest.

* * *

'Perfect,' Grimmjow muttered, one foot poised on a low tree branch. He had just flicked his eyes to the sky. 'It's going to rain. Just what I needed.'

And he was wearing white on top of it all. With nothing underneath. Really, if the man had wanted to clothe him, couldn't he have picked something better?

Though his main focus right now was getting out of this place. Fashion was the least of his concerns.

He breathed out slowly. Then, in a split second, he propelled himself up, catching another branch. He could sense how weak it was and would break if he added any more weight to it. But that wasn't what he had been aiming for. Using the weak branch as a lever, he stretched out one hand to grab a hollow in the solid wall. Once he had a hold, he released the thin twig and scrambled his free hand across the wall to find another hollow. Luckily, he did.

Smiling in satisfaction, he heaved his body up, glad that he was so thin and light. Suddenly, he felt a cough building up in his throat.

'Fuck, not now!' he thought desperately. Before he knew it, he was coughing up a fit. His hands wobbled in their holds, threatening to let go.

'No!' he shouted in his mind. 'Not now! Not when I've come so far!'

He didn't know if it was sheer will power or just dumb luck but he managed to keep his hold in the wall. He gasped and coughed out a wad of spit before continuing his climb. He knew he was pushing his body but he didn't have time to stay. He couldn't bear spending a minute longer in this place. To be so close to these barbarians just made him sick.

When his hands finally splayed over the top of the wall, he couldn't help smiling widely. He pulled himself up so that one leg fell on either side of the wall.

He was going to do it. He was going to get out of here. Maybe, if he asked around, he could find out where his village had traveled to. And maybe, just maybe, he could see Nel and his mother again.

But as soon as that ray of light warmed his body, it immediately vanished to be replaced by icy fingers trailing down his insides. His hands clutched tightly to the stones in the wall as he surveyed what lay beyond it.

The entire place had been cleared of any shrubbery and grass. In its place were rows of tents, stables full of noisy horses, and a few wooden huts. What completed the picture was how it was literally crawling with Americans in all kinds of uniforms, from green to blue to white.

Grimmjow gulped thickly as he looked beyond to notice the entire camp to be entirely enclosed in a gate made up of wooden beams and wires and a few guards guarding it with those scary-looking guns.

Grimmjow bit back a cry. He wasn't going to cry. He was stronger than this. He needed to be stronger than this. He almost cried in front of the man with the fiery hair but he was glad that he controlled himself. If he let himself go right now, he might as well be giving up. Things might look bleak right now but it wasn't futile. He was going to get out. He promised Nel. He promised…

Remembering Nel so suddenly opened up his floodgates and all the tears he had been holding in came pouring out. At that exact moment, fat droplets of water began to cascade over the scene, casting an even gloomier aura.

With his head bowed, he allowed himself to cry to his heart's content. It didn't matter now. His tears would mingle in with the rain and all evidence of his weakness would be washed away.

Grimmjow miserably slipped down the wall. He didn't realize how depressed he was that he couldn't even control his legs as they gave out under him. He tried to get up but it was like all the energy had drained out of him. He just couldn't be bothered to move anymore.

He just opted to crawl into a corner and let the rain pour even harder around him until he couldn't even make out the cherry blossom in front of him. He simply pulled his legs up to his chin and sat there, gazing blankly as the world before him blurred out of focus.

He could hear a distant voice and for a minute, he thought he was dreaming. It sounded so much like his mother when she used to call him and Nel in after an afternoon of playing outside. He'd pretend he didn't hear her and told Nel that the wood nymphs were trying to trick them by copying their mother's voice. It would anger their mother greatly but Grimmjow would just tease her until she smiled. And then he would smile back. Except now, he just cried harder, his sobs lost in the harsh pattering of the rain.

'There you are!'

It was that voice again and it was closer. It also sounded like a man now. Grimmjow quickly recognized it. It was that soldier again.

'Come out of the rain! You'll just get sicker!' it called out. Now Grimmjow could distinctly make out a watery figure standing in the doorway, sheltered from the rain. One hand had been raised out to help Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's body felt heavy and his tongue too thick to let him talk or even snap at the man. So he chose to stare at the man, hoping he would get the message and leave Grimmjow alone. He just wanted to be alone, even though that was what was making him cry so hard.

'For goodness sakes, don't be throwing a tantrum _now_!' the man sighed again. Then, to Grimmjow's surprise, the soldier stepped into the rain and began to make his way towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow curled his toes in and backed even further into the wall as if he wanted to meld in with it. But there was no escape. He was cornered. Again.

'Please,' he managed to choke out. That stopped the man in his tracks. Grimmjow knew he sounded pathetic but he was desperate. His entire body was aching. 'Please, just leave me alone. You've done enough already.'

The man blinked. Then, he continued to come closer. Grimmjow immediately buried his face in his knees for fear that the American might notice that he had cried.

But he didn't say anything. Instead, he just crawled over so that he sat on Grimmjow's left and gazed up at the cloudy sky, even though the rain kept hitting him in the eyes. Grimmjow almost thought the soldier looked funny as he constantly blinked to stop the rain from blinding him.

'You know, when I was younger, my Japanese nursemaid explained why we have rainy days,' he finally said softly. Grimmjow kept his face hidden. But he was listening. 'She said it was because the day was so beautiful that the clouds would start crying for joy. So really, these raindrops are tears of joy.'

Grimmjow had never heard that story before. But that wasn't why he looked at the man in mild surprise.

'You…had a Japanese maid?' he said hoarsely. He didn't know if it was his cough or because he had been crying. The soldier nodded.

'She taught me Japanese. I think she was from Kyoto but I can't remember. She was a tough nanny,' the soldier mused, smiling. 'Yoruichi never let me out of her sight and if I ever misbehaved she would cane me. I never told my father because I knew she was doing it for my benefit. And, well, I have to say it's because of her lessons I turned out so disciplined and rose through the army ranks.'

At the mention of the army, Grimmjow immediately felt a stone drop into the pit of his stomach. He felt heavy again and his eyes glazed over. He knew he was going to start crying again. The soldier must have felt Grimmjow's body stiffen because he suddenly looked over at Grimmjow and his eyes widened in alarm.

'Oh dear, please don't cry!' he said hastily. 'I'm sorry if I said something to upset you! I was just…you weren't snapping at me and I suppose I just went along and said something that made you-!'

'It's…' Grimmjow cut in, his voice thick. 'It's not your fault. I just realized that I'm more helpless than I thought.'

Grimmjow saw that his clothes were practically transparent now from being completely soaked. Even his skin glistened with beads of rain. He might as well be sitting naked next to the American. The soldier himself was soaked to the bone. And all because Grimmjow had refused to come in. For once, since he got here, Grimmjow felt ashamed of treating the soldier so badly.

'If you keep thinking you're alone you will be,' the soldier mused.

'Excuse me?' Grimmjow stuttered, his head twisted in the American's direction in surprise.

'I'm asking you to trust me,' the soldier explained, now turning his head to Grimmjow with a kind smile. 'If you promise to listen to me and let me take care of you, I promise I will get you out of here.'

Grimmjow's eyes widened before narrowing, his rebellious streak rising like a wary dragon.

'You're fucking with me,' he said before he could think over what he was saying.

'I don't fuck around,' the American replied without hesitation, his smile curling slightly into a playful smirk. Then, he stuck out a hand with his pinkie separated from the rest of his fingers. 'Do we have a deal?'

Grimmjow stared at the hand, not sure what to do. As if realizing his mistake, the soldier laughed a lightly.

'Copy my hand,' he explained. Still wary, Grimmjow slowly extended his hand, mimicking the soldier's.

The soldier then wrapped his pinkie around Grimmjow's and moved both hands up and down like a flower bobbing in the breeze.

'That is how we make promises in America,' he said cheerily before releasing Grimmjow's pinkie. Grimmjow stared at his little finger. 'Now that we are on friendlier terms, I suppose we can give each other our names. I'll start. My name is-!'

'I don't want to know!' Grimmjow said sharply. He looked up and almost regretted what he said because the man looked slightly hurt. After all, it had looked like Grimmjow was warming up to him. 'I…it's nothing against you. I just…knowing each other's names would build attachments. And since I'm not going to be here for long, I don't think I would want that.'

The man seemed to be thinking over what Grimmjow said because now he looked at the cherry blossom, his brows furrowed in concentration.

'Alright,' he finally said. 'I guess we can just call each other by a nickname of some sort. What would you call me?'

Grimmjow flicked his eyes over the man's figure before he fixed his eyes to that orange mane. Despite looking limp from all the rain, it was bright as ever and so jagged it looked like it was flowing down the soldier's face.

'Kasai,' Grimmjow murmured. The soldier quirked an eyebrow.

'Is there a reason for that? Like perhaps, because you think I started the fire in your village?' he asked quietly.

'No,' Grimmjow answered simply. 'It's just that…the first time I saw your hair I thought you had set it on fire.'

The man blinked in amazement. Then, he barked a hearty laugh.

'I have to admit that is clever!' he chuckled. Then, his eyes began to drift over Grimmjow. All of a sudden, Grimmjow was aware of how transparent his shirt was. He hoped Kasai would think the flush on Grimmjow's cheeks was because he was coming down with something. 'I think I'll call you…Mizu.'

Grimmjow scowled at this.

'Easy there!' Kasai laughed again. 'It's got nothing to do with being in the rain and getting us both mighty wet!'

'Water is associated with the personalities of women,' Grimmjow muttered. 'It means they are weak and overflow with emotion because they cannot control themselves!'

'Then you and I have very different views of the element,' Kasai mused. 'Because in my mind, I see water as the most powerful. It can put out fire, drown earth, fight air and so much more. It can do absolutely anything if it sets its mind to it. It is the most unsteady element and so, taming it is an impossible task. If you ask me, I think the element might have been made for a person like you.'

Grimmjow didn't know it until after Kasai was done but his jaw had been hanging in awe. Then, he quickly snapped it shut and scowled at Kasai. Standing up, Kasai returned the scowl with a smile.

'Shall we go back in? Before you get any sicker and have to stay here longer than you should!' he joked as he offered Grimmjow a hand.

Grimmjow looked at the hand for a minute. Then, he took it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope I don't confuse you all with the nicknames I've given Grimmjow and Ichigo. But just to give you all a heads up, from Ichigo's perspective Grimmjow is Mizu and from Grimmjow's perspective Ichigo is Kasai.**

**Kasai: Fire**

**Mizu: Water**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

'Are you sure?' Mizu muttered.

'Didn't you say you were getting tired of being cooped up in my quarters?' Ichigo sighed.

'Yeah. But I didn't mean I wanted to go around the camp.'

'It's not a bad place! You never know you might be impressed by what you see around here!'

'No, I won't.'

'Don't sulk, Mizu.'

'I can do whatever I like.'

Ichigo sighed and just led the boy through a corridor and out into the open. He watched the boy's face soften and close his eyes as he inhaled, like he wanted to be lost for a moment. He allowed Mizu a moment of solitude.

'Shall we?' He finally said.

'No,' Mizu muttered, his face turned up to the sky.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and, grabbing the boy by the elbow, began to drag him down a dirt path on their right.

Over the week, he got to know a little more about the boy. Like how old he was (19. So he was only three years younger than Ichigo. Mizu was just as surprised to learn that and confessed he thought Ichigo was older because he imagined people in the army to be older than they looked), how Mizu had a little sister he deeply cared about and a sick mother. He asked what the boy did to support his family after his father's death but Mizu had just flushed darkly and looked away, mumbling something about being a messenger boy. Ichigo didn't pry. He found Mizu to be quite intriguing. Especially of how resilient the boy was.

If he wanted to do things in a certain way he would do it without a care of other people's opinions. So when he had suggested that they give each other nicknames to avoid attachments, Ichigo had to admit he was a little taken aback and also impressed that he didn't think of it himself. If, and when, they parted ways, it was better if Ichigo had no way of finding the boy ever again and the best way would be if he didn't even know the boy's name to begin with. He knew Rukia would be proud. If she wasn't busy scolding him all the time.

'What's that?' Mizu asked suddenly.

He was pointing to a shooting range with misshapen cutouts of people on one end and a line of men on the other who were aiming and, of course, shooting. And rather badly too. Ichigo had half a mind of going up and correcting them. But he didn't think it was wise to leave Mizu unattended.

'Shooting field,' Ichigo explained. 'We practice our aims on those targets.'

Mizu wrinkled his nose.

'They aren't very good,' he muttered.

'I couldn't agree more,' Ichig chuckled.

'Really? Then go correct them.'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'I don't think you should order me about like that.'

'Look, if you won't I will. I learned to spit watermelon seeds at people and I could nail them even if they were standing further than those stupid targets.'

Ichig stared at the boy incredulously. Mizu just raised an eyebrow as if to say "so what're you going to do now?"

Sighing, Ichigo marched over and tapped the shoulder of the nearest person. It turned out to be Tesla. Ichigo held in a groan. Tesla was like Major Nnoitra's dog and anything that passed by him went straight into that one-eyed Major's ear. But Ichigo couldn't back down now.

'Your range is a little off, officer,' he said in a firm voice. Tesla's eyes widened and didn't protest as Ichigo took the gun from him. 'Look at your target and aim. Once you have a direct shot, open both your eyes and fire.'

Ichigo aimed and fired. He took the target's head clean off with one shot. Everyone else on the range stared with their mouths open. Tesla almost missed catching his gun when Ichigo tossed it at him because he was so dumbstruck.

'Now didn't that feel nice,' Mizu yawned as they continued walking.

'I guess I like to be helpful,' Ichigo mused with a shrug. Mizu gave him a curious look.

'Are you someone important around here? People respect your decisions with a bit of devotion,' Mizu asked quietly.

Ichigo smiled a little. The boy was quite observant unlike most locals. If he was to receive the right education, he could have a very prosperous future.

'I'm not of this camp actually,' Ichigo explained. 'I was brought here to improve my skills.'

Mizu snorted.

'Seems the other way around to me,' he scoffed. 'They seem to need your help more than you.'

'So it would seem,' Ichigo said in a faraway voice.

He couldn't help mull over what Mizu said and how it coincided so well with what Rukia had told him a week ago. If an outsider like Mizu could see how much this place was lacking, then maybe Ichigo didn't need to think too hard about what Colonel Ukitake had planned for him.

The answer just seemed so plain and simple but it scared Ichigo to be exalted to such a high position and bear such an enormous responsibility. In his mind, he felt insignificant to the importance of being a Colonel of one of the 13 Battalions. He didn't have the years of experience or the wisdom. Was he really the only candidate suitable for the position?

'Do you have a place where you practice fighting?' Mizu suddenly asked.

'Yes, of course, but I'm not taking you there.'

'Why not!'

'Because I don't like how your mind works when it gets set on something.'

'You say that like you know me.'

'I say that based on what I've observed about you. And don't tell me I'm wrong. You're smart and will probably try to escape.'

Flushing slightly, Mizu lowered his gaze, his hands now twisting in the gray yukata Ichigo had so graciously gotten for him.

Ichigo knew he had just read Mizu's but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt. He thought he had gained some of the boy's trust. He didn't realize how hostile Mizu still was. But perhaps, he shouldn't be angry with Mizu. After all, a week isn't enough time to build up a close friendship.

'I'll take you there,' Ichigo finally uttered. Mizu looked up in surprise. Both had stopped walking now. 'But only if you promise you won't leave my sight. Understand?'

Mizu looked torn for a minute. He certainly proved Ichigo's suspicions that he had planned on escaping and he was struggling on whether to agree or lash out. Even though Ichigo had no idea HOW Mizu had planned to escape, he didn't want to risk it.

Mizu finally nodded. Ichigo gave Mizu a hard look, and being a head taller helped because he could look down to make the boy squirm uncomfortably, before give a nod so that the two could continue walking.

'How WERE you planning on escaping from there?' Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

'I was going to get someone riled up and cause an uproar. And with everyone in confusion, I'd just climb over the wall and disappear,' Mizu said simply without hesitation.

'You sound so confident that it would work,' Ichigo marveled.

'If I wasn't I wouldn't have made up my mind to do it.' Pause. 'Why are you still keeping me here anyway? I'm much better now. I know I'll be fine on my own.'

'I know. I'm just trying to find out where your village migrated to so I can send you safely in that direction.'

Mizu glanced up in surprise. Then, he lowered his eyes to the ground.

'You don't have to do that for me,' he murmured.

'That maybe so,' Ichigo remarked as they stopped at a wooden gate. He gave Mizu a cheery smile. 'But I just imagine how unhappy I'd be if I didn't know where my family was and I don't think I want you to feel the same heartache.'

After catching a glimpse of amazement on Mizu's face, Ichigo knocked three times on the gate before it swung open. Mizu gasped.

The area wasn't gigantic but it was still spacious, with crates set on one side as seats and sacks for the men to throw around to strengthen their upper bodies. The center was mostly occupied by men practicing certain moves such as tackling, direct punches and blocks. Judging by the way Mizu was staring, Ichigo guessed he had never seen anything like this.

'Had your fill?' Ichigo murmured. Mizu jumped. He'd probably forgotten Ichigo was there beside him.

'This is...' He muttered, his eyes scanning over to the crates. 'It's pretty...peculiar. I didn't know Americans fought like this.'

'We normally don't train for hand-to-hand combat,' Ichigo admitted. 'It's hardly used in our battles. But it never hurts to stay in shape.'

Mizu nodded, his eyes travelling over the place once more.

'Let's go. It's getting close to lunch,' Ichigo uttered and began to wheel Mizu around when he heard the one voice he was hoping to avoid all day.

'Oi, Lieutenant! Why didn't you tell me you were stopping by? Gosh, I was telling the men here how I was dying to spar with you!'

Ichigo groaned. He felt Mizu stiffen beside him and watched those blue eyes harden with anger. Guess he hadn't forgotten that voice and hated hearing it just as much. He turned around to glance coldly at the smirking Major, if only for politeness sake. He didn't force Mizu to turn. There was no reason for Mizu to show respect to the man who almost stole his innocence.

'What's this? What's this?' Major Nnoitra's voice had taken on a gleeful tone now. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching Nnoitra with amusement. They always enjoyed Nnoitra teasing someone. It tended to be the highlight of their day. And what more, it was the Lieutenant-General who they all disliked. 'Are my eyes deceiving me? Or is it that pretty little doll from Yonu?'

Ichigo didn't know whether he was glad Mizu couldn't understand what Nnoitra was saying or angry. But either way, it looked like Mizu didn't like the tone Nnoitra was using with him.

'Tell that dog to stay away from me. Unless he takes a shower I don't want him to take another step towards me,' Mizu snarled. Ichigo couldn't help grinning at that comment. Unfortunately, it made Nnoitra narrow his one eye suspiciously.

'What did he say?' he spat angrily. He glared accusingly at Ichigo. 'What the hell did that brat say about me? And don't lie! I know he was insulting me!'

'Whatever gave you that idea?' Ichigo said innocently. 'Really, Major, he's just a local child. Why does his opinion of you matter so much?'

Nnoitra sneered and crossed his arms.

'People shouldn't insult those more superior to them,' he snapped. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'You're the last person to give anyone that advice, Major,' he answered curtly.

'And you're the last person to tell me that, Lieutenant.'

'What mirth do you get out of ridiculing me, Major? I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's way.'

'I agreed to no such thing.'

'It would have been wise if you did.'

'Well, I-ARGH! YOU BRAT!'

Ichigo stared, his mouth agape. Mizu had suddenly spun around, stepped forward and spat in Nnoitra's face. The tall soldier had howled in shock and gritted his teeth as he glared bloody murder at the haughty Japanese. Without wasting a breath, he lunged forward.

Mizu spun out of his reach, darting to one side. However, the soldiers on that end leered and jeered at Mizu, pushing him right into Nnoitra.

'Hey! Knock it off, the lot of you!' Ichigo called out sharply but they paid no heed. Without Colonel Aizen around, they felt no need to show Ichigo any respect at all. Ichigo then tried to reason with Mizu in Japanese. 'Mizu, stop it! This is ridiculous!'

But even Mizu was ignoring him, trying his best to dodge Nnoitra while getting in a punch or two. Despite being worried out of his mind, Ichigo couldn't help being impressed by how Mizu was doing such a fine job in dodging the attacks of someone as highly ranked as Nnoitra, even though Nnoitra was an idiot.

Suddenly, a soldier stuck out his foot and tripped Mizu. The boy fell to the ground, surprised by the sudden action. Ichigo felt a surge of anger, watching as Mizu got on his knees, the side of his jaw now blooming beads of blood.

'Now see here-!' Ichigo began to retort angrily when he was cut off by a firmer, more commanding voice.

'What is going on here?'

Ichigo wheeled around and almost fell over as Colonel Aizen walked with in with a rather portly Japanese man who was closely followed by a smaller, nervous-looking man.

'C-Colonel Aizen,' Ichigo stammer and saluted automatically. Everyone had gone quiet. Even Mizu and Nnoitra. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was bringing the local accountant so he could evaluate the cost of our property damage,' Aizen answered casually. He gestured to the plump man who gave a curt nod. Ichigo instantly disliked him. He had a sly look that showed he was not a man to be trusted. Clearly, Aizen knew how to manipulate him otherwise the Colonel wouldn't be trusting him with financial affairs. 'This is Mr. Nishioka and his translator, Hanatarou.'

The nervous one squeaked at the mention of his name and bowed deeply. Ichigo inclined a small bow too. He felt a hand touch his elbow and glanced back to see Mizu by his side now. The boy's eyes were fixed on Mr. Nishioka in what could only be surprise and horror. Ichigo immediately guessed what Mizu was feeling; the boy knew Nishioka.

In a split second, the fat accountant had recognized the boy because his piggy little eyes had widened and his mouth had spread out into a grin to reveal crooked, yellowing teeth. Ichigo almost felt sick looking at him.

'Where did you find that boy?' Mr. Nishioka asked in Japanese. Mizu tightened his hand on Ichigo's coat sleeve.

'Don't tell him,' Mizu muttered. Ichigo's raised an eyebrow but before he could answer, Hanatarou had translated the sentence for the entire arena to hear.

'Some boy our Lieutenant-General picked up from one of our raids,' Aizen sighed, as if the very thought irked him. 'He was sick, as my Lieutenant told me, though judging by how he was hopping around like an excited little rabbit, he seems quite well now. Doesn't he, Lieutenant?'

Ichigo swallowed. He had actually been lying to the Colonel for a couple of days, stalling until he knew where Mizu's family was. Though now it looked like the cat was out of the bag.

'Yes, he does, Colonel,' he managed to answer. 'I was just letting him stretch his legs today.'

'You seem very persistent in fulfilling his every need,' Aizen mused. 'Lieutenant, if it was a pet you desired, well, getting a dog wouldn't have been a problem.'

Some of the soldiers snickered in the back. Ichigo would have loved to glare at them but he kept his cool.

'The reason he's still here, actually, Colonel,' Ichigo explained slowly, 'is because I am trying to find where his family had migrated to. He says they had escaped the fire and I wish to return him to them because, after all, the fire was our "accident".'

He stressed on "accident" although it made his stomach turn to say it. He didn't notice how Hanatarou had translated everything he had said to Mr. Nishioka and now, the man was looking at Mizu with even more of an interest. Mr. Nishioka murmured something in Hanatarou's ear.

'My Master knows where his family is,' Hanatarou spoke up, his voice slightly shaky from having to speak in front of so many strangers. 'We had just passed through Osaka and he met some of the villagers of Yonu. If you like, my Master can take the boy there. We'll be on our way back through it after this.'

'There you go!' Aizen exclaimed and gave the accountant a grateful nod. 'Seems that Lady Luck is on our side, Lieutenant! I'm sure Mr. Nishioka will take good care of the boy and safely return him to his family!'

Ichigo chewed his lower lip. The offer did seem generous but he felt uncertain as to whether the man was lying and if so, what could he gain from taking the boy?

'What's going on?' Mizu muttered.

'This man, Mr. Nishioka, he's offered to take you to Osaka, where your family is,' Ichigo whispered back. Mizu's face paled and his eyes darted almost fearfully at Mr. Nishioka.

'I'm not going with him,' he said quickly. Ichigo frowned. Was Mizu hiding something?

'Lieutenant?' Aizen said impatiently. 'Please, we don't have all day. Can you hand the boy to Mr. Nishioka?'

'I-I don't mean to be rude, Colonel, Mr. Nishioka,' Ichigo uttered, tearing his eyes from Mizu's worried face. 'But it seems that the boy doesn't want to go with Mr. Nishioka.'

Aizen raised an eyebrow in surprise. Mr. Nishioka blinked in confusion. Then, when Hanatarou translated for him, he started laughing. He sounded like how a fish would if it was gasping for air. He jabbered something in between laughs to Hanatarou that Ichigo had a hard time understanding what he was saying. Suddenly, Hanatarou turned pink with embarrassment.

'I-I will try to translate that,' Hanatarou stammered, his voice dropping a notch that he was almost whispering. 'Um, my Master says that if the Colonel wishes to be protect his position, then he should try to dispose of this boy as quickly as possible.'

'How so?' Aizen cut in, his voice slightly edgy.

'Oh, well, I don't know how to put this,' Hanatarou muttered as he scratched his head. 'Um, the boy was…quite _popular_ with those who passed through his village. Especially…oh dear, I do apologize if I sound vulgar…especially, with rich men.'

As soon as those words left Hanatarou's mouth, Ichigo felt like time had stopped and all sound had been blocked from his ears. God, if Rukia was pissed he had a _boy_ in his room, imagine the heart attack she would have if she found out he was also a-

'Wait, wait, wait! Do you mean to tell me that _that_ boy…is a _whore_?' Nnoitra said incredulously.

Ichigo snapped out of it and before he could do anything, Nnoitra had grabbed Mizu's wrist and dragged him to the center of the arena, like he was dangling him in front of the other soldiers. All of the sudden, all those eyes had gotten a hungry gleam as they watched the boy.

'My, I feel like Christmas has come early!' Nnoitra remarked wickedly as Mizu struggled to get away. Nnoitra yanked him closer. 'God, no wonder I feel generous enough to share this pretty piece! What say you all? A night with the whore for each soldier? Those who train harder get to keep him for more than one night!'

The soldiers were laughing now and nodding. Some were looking at Mizu with lusty eyes while licking their lips as if they couldn't wait to sink their fangs into him. Mizu continued trying to push Nnoitra away but the Major maintained such an iron grip that he was probably leaving marks in the boy's skin.

When Ichigo caught a glimpse of Mizu's face, he was horrified to see it screwed up in pain and humiliation. He was probably unaware of what had been said about him but the way everyone was looking at him now, he probably guessed what they all wanted to do with him. And it scared him.

Ichigo felt like a monster was roaring inside him.

Without wasting another breath, he marched up to Nnoitra and yanked Mizu from his grasp. Nnoitra turned to Ichigo in surprise and imagine his shock when the Lieutenant slapped him so sharply that the sound echoed in the training ground. Silence fell like a blanket over everyone.

'And you call yourself a Major,' Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth. Mizu, who had now staggered off to one side, gaped at Ichigo. 'Get a _grip_! To humiliate a poor civilian like that is nothing short of inhumane and _barbaric!_ He is not a piece of property or an object to possess! He is a _human being!_ He ought to be treated like one instead of the animalistic torture you inflict upon him! I swear, upon my very rank, if you touch a single hair on his head I will personally have you reported and dismissed from the Battalion before you can even blink! _Understand_?'

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed and his body shook from pent up anger. His eyes flicked to Aizen, who was giving him just as deadly a look. The Major had just insulted his Colonel in front of a foreigner and even though he hadn't slapped Nnoitra himself, his glare was more painful than the pain stinging his cheek.

'Perfectly,' Nnoitra breathed and stood straighter as if in mock respect.

Ichigo didn't seem to care. He just grabbed Mizu by the arm and began to drag him away.

'Don't forget, Lieutenant,' Aizen remarked as the two were shoulder to shoulder at the gate. 'I want him out by tomorrow evening. If you don't want to hand him to Mr. Nishioka, I suggest let him find his own way instead.'

'Yes, sir,' Ichigo said automatically and left. Aizen sighed and fixed his cuffs.

'Such a hard bunch to discipline,' he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

'Arigato,' Grimmjow suddenly said. Kasai sat up from his mattress across Grimmjow, his eyebrows quirked up.

'What?' he asked.

Now Grimmjow sat up so that he faced the soldier who was sleeping opposite him. Even though it was nighttime, the moon was peeking out from the clouds, illuminating the little garden and a bit of the room. So Grimmjow could see the confusion on Kasai's face.

'For what you did for me today,' Grimmjow murmured. 'Arigato. I don't know many strangers who are kind to me.'

'I thought you said a grain of sugar doesn't sweeten bitter tea,' Kasai snorted.

'It doesn't. It takes a couple of spoons. And you added a sack of it.' Grimmjow managed a small smile, the corners of his eyes perking up just slightly. 'So, arigato.'

'Oh. Well, you're welcome.' Pause. 'Do you mind telling me why you spat at Major Nnoitra?'

'He was insulting you.'

Kasai raised both eyebrows in mild interest.

'How could you tell?' he asked curiously.

'He was using a tone that showed disrespect. And just the way he was acting was like he thought he was better than you. I despise people who have such mindless pride.'

'You're quite…observant.'

'I have to be. Since I'm stuck in a place full of perverted strangers who now want to jump my bones.'

Kasai didn't say anything. He couldn't say that Grimmjow was wrong. He had seen it with his own eyes. He just tilted his head to one side as he looked at Grimmjow before lowering himself back onto his mattress. Grimmjow lay back too, frowning. He unconsciously placed a hand over his heart, noticing how it was speeding up.

He had come so close…so close to being those disgusting soldiers' plaything. He didn't need Kasai to explain what had happened. He could see it in the eyes of those lecherous soldiers. Especially in that Mr. Nishioka's eyes.

Grimmjow was shocked he recognized his last customer so easily. Normally he couldn't remember any of them but this man…Grimmjow recognized him just by the aura that he gave off; it was heavy, suffocating and hungry. That same aura that had blanketed him in that small, dark room which now seemed eons away.

Had it really been so short a time ago since his village had been destroyed? According to Kasai it had only been a week. Perhaps it was the effect of being away from his loved ones. And he didn't just mean his mother and Nel. It was the villagers as well. He missed playing with Jinta, and buying sweets at the Shiba store, and Ganju-san telling stories about dragons and ogres. He missed the simple, quiet life of Yonu; a time when he had nothing to worry about except getting enough food. Even if there were spots of gloom when he had to "work", it was always miniscule compared to the bright patches in his life.

Except now, it all looked like one, endless black streak. It wasn't that he found Kasai a burden. But one comfort didn't exactly put him at ease in such a place. He liked no one and he was certain no one liked him unless he was useful for something. And to put it quite bluntly, it looked like all he might be useful for right now was fucking. And it wasn't helping Kasai's position.

Grimmjow was well aware how his being here was putting a strain on Kasai's position. And he understood. It wasn't easy explaining to everyone why he had a young boy living in his room. And now that everyone knew he used to be a prostitute, well, it wasn't really helping anyone.

He shuddered and rolled over in bed.

'Kasai,' he called out listlessly. He heard sheets shift as the soldier turned, indicating that he was listening. 'I appreciate everything you've done for me. Believe me, if there was a way, I would love to pay you back. But if you don't mind, I would like to leave this place tomorrow.'

The soldier stilled. Grimmjow had to strain his ears to hear Kasai breath. Then, a soft sigh escaped the American.

'Mizu, if it's about what happened today, please, do not be afraid,' Kasai explained gently. 'I won't let _any_ of them touch you. If you like, I can establish trustworthy guards at my quarters so that you can feel safe. That way, you can-!'

'Thank you, but no,' Grimmjow cut in quickly, his heart already feeling full. He could tell Kasai felt bad about everything that had happened today. But he just couldn't take it anymore. 'Kasai, don't make me beg. I don't want to stay here any longer. I now know where my family is so just…just let me go now.'

'Mizu-!'

'I'm better now so why are you still keeping me here? Are you attached to me or something?'

Grimmjow quickly pulled his sheets up to his mouth. He hadn't wanted to say that but right when he said it, he felt his heart leap as if he dreaded hearing the answer. Didn't matter if it was a yes or a no. Either way, the answer terrified him.

Oddly enough, he felt protected wrapped in his sheets. Like nothing could harm him as long as he was enveloped in them. Except he knew that as long as he remained at this camp, he was always in danger and no amount of sheets were going to protect him. He hoped Kasai would understand that and just let him leave.

'I'll see what I can do,' Kasai finally muttered.

The sheets ruffled again as Kasai moved. That seemed like an indication that he didn't want to talk anymore. Grimmjow didn't know if he was relieved to hear the answer. And if he was, it bothered him to ponder if he was alright with it.

Without realizing it, he found himself crawling off his mattress, the large flannel nightshirt Kasai had given him to wear dragging across the floorboards. He felt Kasai jump as he pulled the sheets so that he could snuggle under them.

'What are you doing?' Kasai hissed in alarm.

'Trying to sleep. What does it look like?' Grimmjow answered simply and, wrapping his arms around Kasai's waist, buried his head between the soldier's shoulder blades. He smelled nice, like a forest after it had been soaked from a monsoon.

'You have your own mattress!'

'You sounded pissed.'

'And crawling into my bed would help?'

'Oh, be quiet. Turn around.'

'Mizu-!'

'Do you want to wake up everyone and have them find us like this?'

He could tell from Kasai's sigh that he was rolling his eyes. But he obeyed and turned around to face Grimmjow. His honey brown eyes looked tired but were still exuding so much warmth that Grimmjow felt like he was drowning in them.

Shaking his head to snap out of it, Grimmjow shimmied up so that his chest was level with Kasai's head. Then, he wrapped his arms around that brilliantly hued head and lightly cradled it against himself. Kasai inhaled sharply, his body tense. But after Grimmjow petted his back and spoke soothing words, he relaxed and settled his own arms over Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow's skin tingled at the touch. The only person he ever slept with like this was Nel and that was usually when she was upset or had a bad dream. In this case, Grimmjow felt it suitable to do so because Kasai looked frazzled and if not just a tad upset at Grimmjow's decision just now. Grimmjow couldn't help wondering if perhaps he was just as disappointed at his own answer as Kasai.

'This is strangely…comforting,' Kasai muttered. He inhaled the scent from Grimmjow's shirt before exhaling slowly, like he was savoring the smell. His breathing tickled Grimmjow's skin and he wondered if the soldier could feel the goosebumps now trailing up Grimmjow's arms.

'So you _were_ pissed,' Grimmjow teased. Kasai just grunted and closed his eyes, like he didn't mind falling asleep like this.

Grimmjow threaded his fingers through Kasai's fiery strands, amazing at how wild they looked. They even felt wild, like no matter how many times he combed them back, they still stuck out stubbornly, refusing to go down. Grimmjow looked out the open screen door, now mesmerized by how everything the moon touched turned white like smooth marble. Even the pond looked like a silver oval and the cherry blossom branches seemed carved out of perfectly bleached stone.

'I wonder,' Grimmjow murmured languidly, his eyes fixed on the beautifully framed scene, 'why a man like you has such a lovely garden all to yourself in a place like this?'

His chest trembled as Kasai chuckled into it. He then turned his face to the side so that his voice came out clearly for Grimmjow to hear.

'When I first came here, there was nothing there but that tree,' Kasai whispered. 'And I thought it looked rather lonely. So I made a pool, grew grass, flowers and even added some carps to the pond. So now it's not so lonely anymore.'

'You are a strange man,' Grimmjow snorted, his eyes lingering on the tree now.

'I also put the wall,' Kasai continued quietly. 'I didn't want to ruin it by subjecting it to what might happen to it.'

'What might happen?'

'War, Mizu. War would destroy it, ruin it, mangle it. I couldn't bear watching something so beautiful be deformed by such a cruel foe. War is brutal; war is ruthless. I hope it never gets to see what's beyond that wall.'

'You make it sound like a person.'

'It is living, is it not?

'Well, if you're going to treat it like a person, then doesn't it want to be free like a person?'

'Mizu, don't complicate things.'

'It's not complicated! If something as beautiful can exist, then instead of bottling it up and keeping it yourself, isn't it best to share it with others so that they might know that there is more to life than harshness?'

Kasai heaved a heavy sigh again. He buried his face back into Grimmjow's chest, now bringing his arms around so that his forearms lined up vertically along Grimmjow's slim back. The feeling of muscled arms along his back sensitized Grimmjow so much he had to scold himself for having his heartbeat speed up again. He had never been in so intimately close with anyone, especially a man. An _American_ man. Normally it was get fucked and get lost. He never cuddled with his customers. But...Kasai wasn't his customer.

'Mizu, may I ask you a question now?' Kasai's question was so muffled that Grimmjow barely heard it.

'Sorry?' Grimmjow asked, perplexed. He jumped when he felt Kasai's nails graze his back. He tightened his own fingers in those orange locks.

'Why didn't you tell me what you did in your village?' Kasai queried. Grimmjow swallowed. He had hoped to avoid that subject but he knew it would come up eventually. Though…he didn't feel as uncomfortable about answering it as much as he thought he would be.

'I didn't think it was important,' Grimmjow replied in a soft voice. His heartbeat was returning to normal. Had Kasai heard it racing?

'Oh.'

'…Also…I thought you would judge me.'

Kasai's body stilled. Then, he tightened his arms so suddenly around Grimmjow that the boy almost gasped in shock. He managed to stop himself just in time.

'I would never judge you,' Kasai said so boldly and confidently, Grimmjow felt his heartbeat soar again. Kasai was truly…something.

'Arigato, Kasai,' Grimmjow breathed, his eyes fluttering close. 'Arigato…'

* * *

'Dr. Syazel!' Ichigo exclaimed as he slid his screen door open to reveal the pink-haired doctor. 'Wh-What brings you here?'

'Good morning, Lieutenant,' Dr. Syazel said briskly and walked in without an invitation. 'I thought were now familiar with my routinely visits to check on the boy.'

'Oh! Oh, yes! But, um, I wasn't expect you so early,' Ichigo explained as he pulled the door to a close. 'Mi-I mean, the boy has gone to bathe and won't be back for a while. If I knew you were coming, I would have-!'

'We can't always be aware of everyone's movements, Lieutenant,' Syazel said coolly and smiled wryly. 'I'm actually glad to find you alone. I wanted to talk to you about the boy.'

'Is there something the matter?' Ichigo asked curiously.

'Well, word gets around fast and I heard about your nasty argument with Major Nnoitra...'

Ichigo made a face. Honestly, he sometimes wished people would keep to themselves.

'…and how the Colonel wants you to get rid of the boy as fast as possible because of his…previous occupation.'

'Nothing escapes your ears, does it, doctor?' Ichigo remarked dryly and crossed his arms.

'It's a blessing and a curse,' Syazel sighed and adjusted his glasses. 'But I want you to know that I understand your predicament and have come to make you an offer. See, I make dealings with traders from Osaka concerning medicines. And, well, hearing that the boy's family is in Osaka, I thought you'd like to know that it isn't difficult to arrange a transport for the boy.'

Ichigo's eyes widened and his arms slid to his sides in shock.

'D-Doctor,' Ichigo stammered. 'That's a very…that is so unexpected-!'

'It probably is,' Syazel agreed with a nod. 'But you are still comparatively new to this camp and people haven't exactly been _friendly_ towards you. I thought you might like to know someone who can offer you help which you seem to be in desperate need of.'

'Yes! Well, I don't know how _desperate_ you think I am but I do greatly appreciate the help! Thank you so much, Doctor! How soon can you arrange it?'

'Well, they are planning to leave this morning!'

'This…' Ichigo blinked in surprise. 'That is…soon.'

'Yes.'

'Is there no other time?'

'Well, they will be back next month but I don't think the boy would like to wait that long and neither would the Colonel for that matter.'

'You speak true, doctor. I suppose…' Ichigo glanced momentarily at the screen door behind him, as if Mizu might just pop up. Hadn't he stressed that he wanted to leave in the morning? It was why he was cleaning up and getting ready for the trip.

But then, why was Ichigo feeling so empty of having him leave so soon now? He had felt it last night too and even more when Mizu had cuddled up to him. Could it be that he was building an attachment?

He clenched his hands into fists. Then, he looked up with a bright smile.

'Please let the traders know of the arrangements as soon as possible,' he remarked. 'I'll get the boy ready for the trip. Thank you once again, doctor. I am truly in your debt for this favor.'

'Oh no, Lieutenant! It is my pleasure!' Syazel uttered and bowed before exiting the room.

Ichigo stared out into the garden, lost in thought.

He was _not_ getting attached to the boy! For goodness sake, they were always arguing! Mizu was always trying to defy him and Ichigo was constantly rolling his eyes at him.

And yet, it had become a pattern. It was habitual. It was _normal_.

Ichigo felt at ease every morning, sharing a breakfast of rice and fish, sometimes realizing that Mizu had stolen a sliver of his fish when he wasn't looking. In the afternoon he would read a book and try to get Mizu to read it but the boy would just berate him before retiring to brood in the garden, perched on the wall.

He had grown accustomed to the way the boy would look off into the distance, like he wished to be out there instead of cooped up in here. Still, never once did he give Ichigo the feeling that he resented him. Being around Mizu, having him around, it felt nice. Compared to putting on a face for the rest of the world, in front of Mizu, that face just melted off to reveal just himself. And he was accepted for it. A mere Japanese boy had accepted him for who he was and didn't even rebuke him for it.

'So,' Ichigo thought, feeling like he was going to burst for God knows what reason. 'I ask myself again, have I truly become attached to the boy?'

'Ugh, that red-haired idiot is so annoying!' snapped an angry voice behind him. Ichigo jumped and turned to watch Mizu storm in, his hair slightly wet. Mizu then shook his head, not caring if a few drops rained on Ichigo.

'Excuse me! You are not the only one in this room!' Ichigo sighed and stepped out of the way. 'Enjoyed the bath?'

'I would have if your redhead friend would've just shut up for once!' Mizu remarked tersely. He ran a hand through his hair. 'Ugh, well, it's not like I'm going to be around for long! I'll just be on my way now-!'

'Mizu,' Ichigo cut in suddenly. 'I found a way for you to get to Osaka.'

'What do you mean?' Mizu asked in confusion.

'The doctor, Dr. Syazel, has made arrangements with some traders from Osaka. They are leaving this morning and can take you there,' Ichigo explained, trying to force a smile though he wasn't sure how good of a job he was doing. Though Mizu was too shocked to take notice by the looks of it.

'You're…joking?' Mizu said in a hushed tone. 'Right?'

'I'm serious. You're going home, Mizu.'

Mizu stared a bit longer, a strange look crossing his face. Then, without warning, he launched himself at Ichigo, almost taking them both to the floor. Ichigo squawked in surprise and stumbled back, glad to have the door behind them even though it was a poor support.

'No need to break my door in the process!' Ichigo said in exasperation. Then he gasped as Mizu punched his chest. Hard. 'Ouch! Alright, no need to injure _me_ now!'

'I'm more indebted to you than ever so I have every right to hurt you!' Mizu snapped, now glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared incredulously. This boy was just…

Shaking his head, Mizu stuck his hand out, pinkie out. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'What promise are we making now?' he asked, curiosity piqued.

'Well, I don't know about you but I'm promising to repay you for everything you've done for me,' Mizu declared confidently.

Ichigo glanced at his face momentarily before linking his own pinkie with the boy's. He smiled genuinely.

'It's a promise then,' he murmured. 'I'll just be glad to see your face again.'

He was surprised to see Mizu's face flush brightly and he pulled his hand away from Ichigo to clasp both hands behind his back. He even lowered his head, probably to hide his reddening face. Ichigo held back a chuckle. It was amusing to see the boy acting so innocently.

'I guess,' Mizu uttered lowly. 'This is goodbye, Kasai.'

'Would it be too much to ask for your name then?'

'No, but I'm still not giving it. And I don't want to know yours either.' He looked up to grin sheepishly at Ichigo. 'I like to know that the American man I came to respect had hair as unruly as flames. It's how I would like to remember him.'

The praise took Ichigo by surprise but he couldn't help glowing with pride and repeating it again and again in his mind. Then he remembered something.

'Oh! If you won't give me your name, then would you mind taking something instead?' Ichigo asked and without even waiting for an answer, he opened up a closet to begin rummaging through it. When he pulled out what he was looking over, he heard an audible gasp escape Mizu. His heart soared. It was the reaction he had hoped for. It also meant that it would be hard for the boy to say no to it.

It was a pale blue yukata, like a clear sky, which he had come across while exploring Gion. It was silk, made by a skilled kimono-maker who usually sold his pieces to renowned figures. The pattern of a large apple blossom spread out across the hip area and its branches lingered all the way to the other side. Little flowers had been embroidered along the sleeves like the tree was blowing them across the sky. The obi was a golden yellow, threaded with the same pale pink of the apple blossoms.

'It's…' Mizu breathed, his eyes following the flowers across the blue expanse. He tentatively stretched out a hand to touch it. His hand glided over the silk. 'I don't think I…'

'Then don't think,' Ichigo said suddenly, without even realizing what he was saying. He gently dropped it into Mizu's hands and curled them around the package. 'Just take it. I want you to have it.'

'But…it's yours!' Mizu cried, his eyes widening.

'When will I get a chance to wear it? I know I'll only be spending time in a little office but you…you'll be seeing beyond these walls, Mizu. And it doesn't hurt to enjoy the little things dropped into your lap.'

Mizu glanced at the yukata again, mesmerized by the pattern. He had probably never seen anything like this. Ichigo smiled.

'Do you want to wear it right now?' he asked politely. He almost laughed at how wide Mizu's eyes stretched. 'I know you want to so don't you dare lie to me!'

Mizu closed his mouth immediately and gave Ichigo a tired smile.

'You are so stubborn,' he muttered. 'Well, aren't you going to leave?'

'Huh? Why?'

'Do you want me to change _in front of you_? Because I don't have a problem but if someone was to-!'

'Alright, alright! I tell you I think I'll be glad to have my room to myself!'

Smiling, Ichigo closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. He heard some scuffling and laughed when he heard Mizu cursing the fabric for being so difficult to handle.

'Are you done?' Ichigo asked and knocked on the wooden frame. 'May I see?'

'I didn't wear it for your benefit!' Mizu snapped. A pause. 'Come in.'

Smirking, Ichigo entered but immediately gaped. Maybe the kimono-maker was just really good at making good Japanese wear or maybe Mizu just had a really nice body but whatever the case, the boy was looking positively exquisite in the piece. It clung to all the right places, swayed just right to give an air of elegance and the design was accentuated just so perfectly. It looked like it had been designed _just_ for Mizu.

'Is it…' Mizu said nervously, tugging at a sleeve, completely oblivious of Ichigo's dumbstruck reaction, 'Is it just fine? Have I tied the obi right? Is anything out of place? I think I wore it too low! Can you tell?'

He swirled around and Ichigo couldn't help his eyes travelling all over, drinking in the sight and still be unsatisfied once Mizu turned to face him, worried look in place. He cleared his throat, realizing how dry it had just gotten.

'It's lovely,' he answered with a smile. Mizu glowed but at the same time, he lifted his chin proudly. Ichigo was surprised to see that in that graceful outfit, he came off as quite elegant and cultured. Mizu could probably fool anyone into believing he was a noble if he wanted to.

'Good! Because I'm not giving it back so ha!' Mizu said haughtily. He started walking but accidentally stepped on the edge of the yukata and fell forward. Ichigo stepped forward just in time to catch him.

'Better learn to walk without your nose in the air, arrogant little Mizu,' Ichigo teased. Glaring, Mizu righted himself and crossed his arms in a huff while muttering something under his breath.

'Shall we?' Ichigo chuckled and all of sudden, those words made his smile falter. He had almost forgotten why he had wanted to give that yukata to Mizu.

Mizu nodded. Ichigo almost reached out for the boy's hand but refrained from it. Instead, he clenched his hand into a fist and marched down the corridor, with Mizu trailing behind him. For the first time, both didn't bother talking. There was nothing left to say anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fucking hell, I just realized I had been spelling Szayel's name wrong all this fucking time…**

**GOD I feel like an idiot…**

**Moving on with the story...**

* * *

Grimmjow looked up quickly, his heart racing. Then he lowered his head in disappointment. It was just another officer in with an appointment with the doctor. It had been hoping it was…

He shook his head and scowled. He hadn't hoped _anything_. All he wanted was to get out and get away from this camp as quickly as possible. He just wished the traders would get here fast and take him away.

After he had bid Kasai goodbye, the doctor had taken him to his office and told him to wait until the traders arrived. He had then smiled at Grimmjow and went about doing his work for the day. Grimmjow didn't like that smile. There was something cold about it. Like the doctor didn't do anything, even show some kind of emotion, if there was no gain from it. But what could he possibly gain from helping Kasai? Money? Was money exchanged? Had Kasai offered the doctor money so that he would help Grimmjow?

Grimmjow clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't angry at Kasai. He was just upset at what lengths the soldier would go to make sure that Grimmjow wasn't at risk. He _really_ wished he could have done something for Kasai in return. He just felt like he had been using Kasai all along.

'I didn't,' Grimmjow thought fiercely. 'He offered and I had no choice but to take his help! I rather make a friend then make enemies!'

He blinked at the sudden thought, his brows unfurrowing.

A friend? Is that what he thought Kasai was? Well, they had shared a few laughs and Kasai had saved his life; more than once now. So while he had been counting all of the things Kasai had done for him, had Kasai been doing them with no prospect of having his actions rewarded? Just like how friends would? Or maybe, how…

Grimmjow suddenly felt like he was being watched. He looked up and saw that the officer who had walked in was giving him a peculiar smile. Grimmjow clutched at the fabric of his yukata. He had seen smiles like that. His customers would give him that smile to indicate they were interested in him. And sure enough, the long-haired blonde man was stalking closer to where Grimmjow was seated. Grimmjow tried to squirm away but he didn't have anywhere to go really. The man had locked his eyes on him and wasn't about to back down.

The man said something but Grimmjow couldn't understand. All he could do was see and try to understand what was going through the blonde's head. He didn't have to guess much. Those hungry eyes were raking his form and were especially focused on his legs. Had that man been present at the training arena yesterday? Why else would he be looking at Grimmjow like he wanted to eat him up? Or perhaps word had gotten out that there was a whore in the camp and now everyone wanted to see, and experience, what he had to offer.

When he felt a hand on his knee, he jerked his legs away, glaring at the blonde who just chuckled before gripping Grimmjow's elbow tightly. He muttered something and was hastily pulling Grimmjow off his seat. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. There was no way in _hell_ he was going _anywhere_ with this obviously lecherous officer!

He was just contemplating on kicking the man in his nether regions, since he left it so wide open, when he heard a sharp and cold tone call out behind the blonde. The cutting voice belonged to the doctor who was eying the man rather icily. Grinning sheepishly, the man backed off and swayed over to the doctor. The blonde started chattering about something and the doctor kept rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later, the doctor kicked the man out of his office. But not before the blonde kissed the doctor on the cheek. Grimmjow's eyes widened. The doctor smirked when he turned around to look at Grimmjow.

'My brother is a very loving man,' he said in crisp Japanese while adjusting his glasses. He then returned to his desk in the other room.

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose in disgust. How disgusting. He wasn't surprised that the doctor knew Japanese though. The doctor knew a bit of Japanese in order to communicate with the locals. Though it couldn't be compared to Kasai's.

He wondered what Kasai might be up to right now. It was almost noon. He was probably reading a book. What was it again? Some odd story about a mermaid who became a human so that she could be with the one she loved. That was such a pathetic story. She drowned herself in the end. That wasn't a tragedy or a love story. It was just a waste of time. Grimmjow had told Kasai that.

Grimmjow smiled as he remembered Kasai's reaction to his obnoxious statement (yes, he admitted he was being obnoxious just to tease Kasai because it was fun). All Kasai had done was roll his eyes and read the story out loud. Just to annoy Grimmjow back.

He bit his lower lip. Despite loathing this place, he hadn't been miserable here. And all because of Kasai. Was it really so bad to stay here? With Kasai?

The door creaked open again. Grimmjow didn't dare look up in case he found another officer staring hungrily at him. It was better to avoid eye contact now. That was when the person who walked in, instead of walking to the doctor's office, walked leisurely up to Grimmjow. A pair of shiny black army boots stood before Grimmjow now. Frowning, Grimmjow couldn't help looking up to see who this idiotic stranger was. His eyes widened.

It was him. The tall man with the eye-patch. Major Nnoitra.

Fear crept into Grimmjow as he recalled the suffocating smoke whirling around him and those spindly hands slithering up his body; he remembered oh so vividly how those same hands clutched his wrist while the owner displayed him to the officers like he was a piece of meat. He hated this man to the core of his being. He didn't even think he was a man. He just had no soul.

He was grinning at Grimmjow. Grimmjow scowled in return, refusing to look away. He knew the minute he did it would prove he was nothing but a coward. And that was the last thing he wanted to show to this inhuman person. He just hoped the Major wouldn't see his hands trembling in his lap.

He wished Kasai was here.

The doctor walked in and Grimmjow couldn't help feeling a little relieved. The doctor may not be as good as a protection as Kasai but at least he might do something. Like he did with the blonde before.

The doctor smiled his cold smile. But there was something different about it. Why did it have such a sinister quality? And it wasn't directed at the Major. It was directed at Grimmjow. As if he had expected the Major to show-

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his legs felt like putty. But that didn't stop him from bolting his chair and run for the exit. Except midway, the doctor grabbed both his elbows and held him in place. Good thing too. Grimmjow almost collapsed on his knees because his legs were shaking too much. He wouldn't have even made it out. The fear in him was just sucking the life out of him.

His heart beat frantically as the Major walked up to him now. He scowled in anger and humiliation. How could this be happening? Why hadn't he been more cautious? The fact that the doctor made him wait was enough proof that something was wrong. Why did he have to wait? Didn't Kasai state specifically that the Osaka traders were leaving _immediately_? And the way the doctor would smile so frigidly. His aura was so off all the time. Why didn't he know? Why wasn't he careful like always? Why? Why? Why?

The Major grabbed his chin and pulled Grimmjow's face up, turning it from side to side as if inspecting it. The arrogant smirk on his face made Grimmjow grind his teeth. He was _not_ some fucking toy!

The spindly man yelped in pain when Grimmjow bit his fingers. He yanked his hand away, hard. Grimmjow refused to let go without leaving a mark. He was satisfied to see he had left bite marks. And there was a tangy taste in his mouth from that disgusting man's blood.

The split second victory was short lived. Without even drawing a breath, the Major brought the injured hand down and slapped Grimmjow sharply across his face. He gasped in shock. The slap was so strong, so forceful, so goddamn _painful_, that Grimmjow felt like a thousand needles had buried themselves into his skin and stayed there. He bit back a whimper but couldn't stop a tear from escaping his eye. The force had shocked him after all.

The doctor shook him violently, his hands squeezing Grimmjow's flesh so tightly that Grimmjow felt like the blood had stopped circulating there.

'You miserable slut,' the doctor hissed in Japanese. Just so Grimmjow could understand him.

Grimmjow didn't care. He just blocked everything out and kept his eyes focused on the exit door. A new feeling entered his heart. He was all too familiar with it. It was helplessness. Freedom was only a few steps away but he was being neglected that. All because he was cornered and treated like an animal by these fucking American assholes. He hated them, hated them, _hated them_.

His ears suddenly perked up and his heartbeat accelerated. Did he just hear the Major say, "Nishioka"? Perhaps he wasn't listening properly. He must have heard wrong. He _must _have. Why the hell were they talking about that perverted asshole?

When he glanced up, the Major leered at him mockingly. It looked like he was itching to grab Grimmjow's face again but he had learnt his lesson. Though that didn't stop him from spitting out some words in his venomous voice. And this time, Grimmjow heard it clear as day. He had mentioned Nishioka again. And that could only mean one thing. He was planning on handing Grimmjow over to him.

'I'm _not_ going to that asshole!' Grimmjow screamed angrily in his head. Without warning, he stomped on the doctor's foot with his sandal.

The doctor howled and loosened his grip, which was enough for Grimmjow to yank away. He ducked under the Major's arms, stumbling a little as he made his way towards the exit. He was almost there! He was almost-!

Someone grabbed his hair and yanked him back. He was about to scream but a hand clasped itself over his mouth. A strong arm creeping from his left side slung over his body and pinned him against a broad chest from behind. Grimmjow's yell came out muffled no matter how loudly he tried to yell.

Grimmjow flinched as the hand pinning him slithered down to his right hip. A thumb pressed into his flesh and began to rub in a circular motion. Grimmjow felt sick from the touch.

The doctor sauntered into view. He cleared his throat, pulled a key out of his breast pocket, inserted it in the lock of the only door for escape and clicked it shut. Grimmjow felt unbelievably full of despair. He couldn't believe it. There was absolutely no way of getting out of this. No amount of his skills was going to help him. He was truly a prisoner now.

The doctor nodded to the Major who was holding Grimmjow before strolling to a piano in the corner of the room and seating himself before it. The Major's chest rumbled like he was laughing. It made Grimmjow's skin crawl. His gasp came out muffled as the Major began to drag him to the doctor's office. Keeping a grip on Grimmjow's wrist, the Major jerked him to one side as the man closed the door and locked it. Then, he turned his one, maliciously gleaming eye on Grimmjow like he was going to eat him up. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'No!' he screamed. He didn't care if he sounded helpless now. He had no other choice. He was desperate. 'No! Stop it! Let me go! Let me-!'

Why was he even bothering to speak? The man didn't know a lick of Japanese. But in the face of fear, it was only natural for a man to resort to all means to escape that fear.

The Major growled something harsh before threading his hand through Grimmjow's hair and yanking hard. Grimmjow screamed in pain. He didn't care. As long as someone passing by heard him, it was his only way to escape. However, his voice was drowned out by the piano music wafting through the office. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he understood what the doctor had just done. By playing the piano, no one would be able to hear what the Major was doing to him. His heart sunk as he was dragged across the room to be slammed face down on the doctor's desk.

He gasped at the impact, the wind almost knocked out of him. His head spun and he wondered how he was still conscious. Then he felt the hem of the yukata being lifted, the fabric slipping over his skin like silk. Instead of making him marvel at the richness of the material, he felt horrified. He tried to buck those hands off and was suddenly flipped over to be slammed against the wood again. He gasped from the pain, his hands shooting to the newly forming bump on his head.

Taking advantage of the situation, the grinning Major grabbed Grimmjow's ankles and yanked his legs straight up in the air, causing the fabric to gather in thick folds at Grimmjow's waist, exposing the youth's entire lower body to his roving eye.

'This can't be happening,' Grimmjow thought miserably as he tried again, in vain, to push those hands away from his naked legs.

Growling in anger, the Major wrenched Grimmjow's legs apart with such force that Grimmjow's back arched off the desk, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. The sight seemed to excite the Major because he cackled mirthfully. He clawed away Grimmjow's cloth underwear, the last piece of cloth covering his dignity. He felt like crying. Did he truly have no rights among these heartless monsters?

He inhaled sharply as something thick and blunt brushed against his entrance. He flinched. The Major grinned. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was pounding into Grimmjow in an erratic frenzy. Grimmjow didn't know if he screamed or not. All he could remember was losing his breath and the sick feeling that this was actually happening to him. He whimpered feebly as the Major jerked the yukata open at the top to reveal his collarbone and feathered a hand over the heated skin. Grimmjow shuddered and threw his head to one side to bite his lips in humiliation.

His hands scratching helplessly at the desk as if he hoped to crawl away from the pain, his mind screaming every obscenity known. But the iron grip on his thighs and the brutal thrusting into his ass was like a cruel reminder that there was no escape. This wasn't going to end until the Major had his fill.

The desk shuddered at the harsh pace the Major had set as he grunted and pushed with all his might into the small, writhing body on the surface. And with every thrust, Grimmjow choked out a cry which seemed to meld into the piano melody outside, drowning out his pleas and moans to be released.

Once again, he wished for Kasai; to be enveloped in those strong, protective arms; surrounded by that comforting scent and wished more than anything to hear that soothing voice murmur words of peace. But all of that was but the wisp of a longing. There was only the cold, hard desk under him, the reeking odor of sex about him and the heavy grunts of the sweating officer hovering over him, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow.

This time, he let the tears escape his eyes. He doubted the lust-driven Major would notice. He was allowed a cry now. After all, what else was there for him to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

'Lieutenant? Lieutenant-General Kurosaki? Kurosaki? ICHIGO!'

'Huh? What? There was nothing to report from the barracks except the lack of bedding, Major Renji!'

'That's nice, Ichigo, but I was asking whether you wanted soba or fried squid for dinner today.'

'Oh. Um, fried squid sounds good,' Ichigo answered sheepishly and went back to sipping his green tea. He was currently sitting in the Major's quarters having a cup of tea and discussing the day's events. Well, more like Ichigo had been daydreaming while Renji had been talking.

'Yech. We're having soba,' Renji said nonchalantly. He got up from the low table and walked to his door. Sliding it open, he instructed the soldier standing passing by. Once done, he sat back at the table to give Ichigo a scrutinizing look. 'You've been wearing that blank look throughout today. There is something on your mind and you cannot shake it off.'

'Thank you for pointing out the obvious,' Ichigo said crossly and set his cup down rather loudly. He avoided making eye contact as he looked out Renji's window at the camp. He was suddenly wishing they were sitting in his room where he could at least look at his garden. But looking at it reminded him of Mizu. And that just didn't sit well with him. Wasn't the reason he was in the Major's quarters was because he wouldn't have to stare at his garden and remember the young boy?

He wondered where he was right now. Was he already in Osaka? Perhaps he was looking for his family. And once he found them, he was going to hug his little sister; capture her in his comfortingly thin arms and warm hands.

'Lieutenant, you are doing it again,' Renji sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of the Lieutenant's face. Ichigo, looking flustered, folded his hands in his lap as he lowered his head.

'My apologies, Major,' he said quietly. 'Today had been eventful.'

'The boy left today, didn't he?' Renji asked without hesitation.

Ichigo sighed. He needed to find this gossipmonger and pin their lips shut. It was getting irksome to find out his secrets were never a secret to begin with.

'You know what you need? A good woman,' Renji remarked. Ichigo started.

'Major Renji!' he sputtered. 'I hardly think losing pleasant company means I long for an intimate relationship!'

'Helps me every time,' Renji answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Well, I'm not you.'

'What would _you_ like then? A good _book_?'

'How comical of you.'

'Major Abarai Renji? Comical? What world have I descended into?' Rukia said wryly as she slid the door open and sauntered in, closely followed by a Japanese servant with three soba bowls. 'I ordered myself a bowl and added it to your expenses, Major. I hope you don't mind.'

'I do but I don't think you care,' Renji muttered as the raven-haired female seated herself at the table and immediately attacked her bowl.

'Too right you are,' Rukia replied in satisfaction. She slurped a few thick noodles before turning to frown at Ichigo. 'Lord, what has you so vexed?'

'The boy,' Renji answered before Ichigo could open his mouth. Ichigo glared at him but Renji just shrugged and grinned. 'You were going to either lie or tell the truth. So I decided for you. You can thank me afterwards.'

'He left this morning?' Rukia asked, ignoring Renji's smugness, her attention still on Ichigo. Ichigo nodded. No use beating about the bush with Major Rukia. 'Good. He was enough of a problem for you already, Lieutenant. Now you can focus on the task at hand. Colonel Ukitake was asking for a general report on your induction here. In my opinion, I think it is very smooth.'

Ichigo snorted.

'The entire cavalry hates me,' Ichigo snorted. 'They want me out of here in a trice.'

'That's only Major Nnoitra's followers,' Renji chimed in. He was eating his noodles just as ravenously. 'They aren't that many. The number you saw in the training ground yesterday were all that's there.'

'You all heard about-oh, never mind,' Ichigo sighed and picked up his chopsticks to eat his soba, unlike the other two who were using forks. Thanks to Yoruichi, he was as comfortable eating with chopsticks as he was with a fork and knife.

'So once you take over as Colonel you can just kick them out,' Rukia assured. Renji almost choked on his mouthful.

'_You're_ going to be Colonel?' he coughed and thumped his chest with a fist. 'Not that it's a bad thing! But _Colonel_? Ichigo, that is _amazing_! Do you how many people would _die_ for such a position?'

Ichigo merely nodded, keeping his head down. He didn't want to talk about it. Even though he knew it was the right thing to do, he felt afraid. He wasn't ready. He _knew_ he wasn't ready. To take on such a responsibility…he was not meant for that. He was…

'Ichigo.'

Ichigo looked up as Rukia reached out and patted his knee. She smiled benignly at him.

'You can do this,' she coaxed. 'You're ready.'

'You don't know that,' Ichigo said tiredly. He felt like he was carrying a burden now. 'Nobody does. Not even me.'

'The decision has been made. The letter will arrive and Colonel Aizen will have no choice but to pack up and leave. Along with his devote subordinates so you can say goodbye to-!'

'I need some air,' Ichigo interrupted and left his unfinished soba as he walked out of the room.

Rukia and Renji glanced at each other in worry. They didn't realize how Ichigo was feeling and Ichigo didn't blame them. He himself was a little confused. Of course he was upset about Mizu leaving. He also knew he had to take up position as Colonel soon. He just didn't expect everything to be happening so soon and having his emotions in such chaos already.

He walked to the main entrance and leaned against the doorframe, gazing out at the mountains in front as the sun sank behind them, tingeing them orange and yellow with its rays. The colors had even leaked into the blue sky, mixing here and there to produce new colors. It was truly a gorgeous sunset. He wondered if Mizu was staring at it himself as he was finally reunited with his family.

He gave a breathy chuckle. He was thinking about the boy again. Lord. He had no idea that boy had had such an effect on him. Despite being the most stubborn, mischievous and demanding 19-year old he had ever met he had taken a shine to the blue-haired Mizu. His intelligence and perception had truly amazed Ichigo. The observations he made about Ichigo and the people around him were astounding. That boy was smart and he could certainly have a bright future if he put his mind to it. What did he say about his garden? Ah yes, that if it was so beautiful than it deserved to be shared with the world. A very quaint quote from a village boy. A hidden gem.

There was also a lesson to learn from that. If Ichigo could remember that saying so well than that meant he was really struck by it. The good things in life should never be hidden. They should be enjoyed and respected.

Ichigo shook his head and rested his head against the frame now. Oh God, to think, he was learning from a boy who he didn't even know the name of. This will be quite a story to tell of why he decided to become Colonel.

He froze in thought and then smiled. He was going to be Colonel. For the first time, Ichigo felt excited about that prospect. He was going to be doing things his way. No more raids. No more terrorizing. No more terrified Japanese. He was going to spread peace like he wished to. And once everything settled down, once some time had passed, maybe he could stop by Osaka to visit a certain blue-haired youth and reminisce about old times when they used to sit by his little garden and just talk. Perhaps by then it wouldn't be a garden but a paradise comparable to those in dreams.

He smiled at that last thought. Perhaps being Colonel wouldn't be so bad.

He was about to head back to Renji's quarters when he caught a hint of pink across the camp. He looked again and saw the Doctor standing outside his office, as if he was waiting for something. He really ought to thank Dr. Szayel for his help. Perhaps he could buy him new equipment for his office. Or perhaps an ink set. It was the least he could-

His eyes widened when he saw something unbelievable. It was Major Nnoitra, with his characteristic grin and eye-patch, swaggering over to the office. Dr. Szayel smiled at him. He _smiled_ at the Major as they greeted each other like they were old friends. That smile made Ichigo's stomach churn.

The Major drew his hand forward with a sheaf of something. Dr. Szayel accepted it. Ichigo squinted at it. Then, his jaw dropped. He staggered a little but he grabbed the wooden frame for balance. It couldn't be. His eyes were deceiving him. No, no they weren't. He saw what he saw. Money was exchanged. And he didn't have to guess much on what. He knew he was jumping the gun but no matter how farfetched his assumption sounded, he knew it was the truth. He could feel it in his bones.

'Ichigo!' Rukia cried out in surprise as the Lieutenant banged the door open. Both her and Renji stared at him in amazement. 'Wha-What happened?'

'Are the Doctor and Major Nnoitra good friends?' he breathed out. Rukia frowned and glanced at Renji. Ichigo directed his attention to the redhead, his eyes radiating intense anger he was trying to withhold. '_Are they_?'

Renji raised both eyebrows at the demanding tone.

'Yes, they are,' he answered. 'Ichigo, what is going-'

'I've been duped,' Ichigo gnashed out and stormed out. 'Let Colonel Ukitake know that I'm waiting on that letter of his! And the sooner the better, Major Rukia!'

He was furious. He was beyond furious. He thought he had been helping Mizu. Instead, he had probably sent the poor boy to his doom. His stomach churned again. He needed to have a little talk with the Doctor.

He didn't wait for Dr. Szayel to talk when the bespectacled man opened the door. He barged in, his hand already wrapped around the man's throat. The Doctor coughed violently as Ichigo pressed on his windpipe. His thin fingers scrambled feebly at Ichigo's knuckles but Ichigo refused to let go. He just increased the pressure until spit was gurgling at the Doctor's mouth.

'You tricked me,' he hissed. The Doctor uttered something unintelligible. 'I saw you and the Major exchanging money so don't lie to me! Where is the boy, Doctor? And remember, I hold your life in my hands. And right now, I am not at all bothered with claiming it.'

Dr. Szayel's eyes bulged. He tried to say something but it came out in hacking coughs and half-formed words. Ichigo eased his grip a little. The Doctor coughed again.

'I don't have him. Neither does the Major,' Szayel wheezed. He gasped as Ichigo slammed him against a wall. 'He is with Mr. Nishioka!'

Ichigo's worst fear came true. He bit his lip in worry. If Mizu had been so afraid to go with that man, then he had good reason to know that that pudgy man wasn't going to treat Mizu right. It was Ichigo's fault he was in that mess. He needed to do something and fast.

'Where are they heading?' he asked quietly. The Doctor remained silently, taking heaving breaths. Ichigo felt his anger rise and he slammed the frail man once more against the wall. This time the Doctor's head lolled to one side from the impact. Ichigo slapped his face to wake him up. '_Where, _Doctor?'

'I think…' he said faintly. 'I think South. Opposite…opposite of Osaka…'

There was nothing more he wanted to know from the Doctor. He had half a mind to beat him unconscious but he thought otherwise. This man was a pathetic specimen of a man. Ichigo rather not waste his time on him. He needed to reach Mizu before he lost him.

'Why…do you care…so much?' Szayel muttered. His rolled to one side and a crazy smile spread across his lips. 'He is nothing…but a _whore_…'

'Your mocking words are nothing,' Ichigo said icily, letting the Doctor slump to the ground. 'He may have been one, but his morals are cleaner than yours.'

With that, he left the office and headed straight for the horse stable. He needed his Zangetsu.

The black stallion Zangetsu had been the wildest horse in the stable and nobody had even gotten close to taming it. That is, until Ichigo arrived. It looked like the mammal took an instant liking to Ichigo and whenever he would walk into the stable, the sleek animal would gallop over, fast as the wind, and nudge his head in Ichigo's direction for a little petting.

'Hey, Zan,' he coaxed softly and rubbed the stallion's head. 'We're going on a trip you and I. And I'm going to need you to run the fastest you've ever run. And when we get back, I'll make sure you have an endless supply of oats. What do you say to that?'

Zangetsu brayed as if he understood. Nodding, Ichigo, pulled the door open to let the mammal out.

'Out for a trot, _Lieutenant_?'

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he mounted Zangetsu. He turned to Major Nnoitra with the deadliest glare he could muster.

'I know what you did, Major,' he spat. Zangetsu pawed the ground impatiently, as if he too was disturbed by the Major's presence. 'Don't get in my way.'

'I'm not scared of you,' Major Nnoitra scoffed. He leaned against a stable confidently, his grin was wide it dominated half his face. 'Just like I'm not afraid to let you know you better hurry up and get the boy. They must have covered some distance by now. And don't worry! No one will miss you much! I'll be sure to inform the Colonel how you left base without his permission! I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that! Expect your letter of reassignment in the morning! Or not, depending on whether you wish to live happily ever after with your whore!'

He was goading Ichigo. He wanted the Lieutenant to lose his cool and charge at him. Ichigo tightened his hands on the reins and chose to march forward towards the gates instead.

'By the way,' Nnoitra continued in delight. 'I had no idea the boy was such a screamer! And so deliciously tight! I was almost reluctant in handing him over to Mr. Nishio-!'

Nnoitra yelped in shock as Ichigo charged at him on Zangetsu. He hadn't expected the Lieutenant to act so violently and to run him over. He scrambled to escape but ended up running into the stable and howling in pain. He turned around just as Zangetsu reined his legs up right in his face. He scrunched his eyes tightly, waiting for the hit. It never came. When he opened his eyes, sweat sliding down his face and collecting on his upper lip, he was astounded to see Ichigo standing austerely before him on the black horse, his posture so rigid and imposing that Nnoitra almost shivered in fear. With the light of the sun bathing half his face in shadow, he looked like a powerful figure.

'You're wasting my time,' Ichigo uttered shortly before turning around and galloping out of the gates. The soldiers had hurriedly pulled it open when they saw that the Lieutenant was not going to slow down. Nnoitra stared incredulously at the slowly diminishing figure. He licked the sweat off his upper lip.

That man was dangerous. If he was in charge of this camp, he could probably be the most powerful man from all the Battalions. It was not a thought. It was a fact.


	8. Chapter 8

**I believe a warning is in order because this last chapter shows quite a bit of brutality. Basically there is a lot of abuse, child and slave, and Mr. Nishioka is a stone-hearted man so expect inhumane actions from him.**

**This is the last chapter. I'm sorry if it seems hurried but this is how I wanted to end it from the beginning so there! Enjoy!^w^**

It was stupid to cry now. Grimmjow was so far into misery and hell that it was pointless to shed a single tear. It wouldn't do much good. He would still be lying on the hard ground, staring up into a glittering night sky with his wrists bound tightly together and the end of the thick rope secured just as firmly to Mr. Nishioka's wrist as he snored away on his tatami mat. His spotted mare was pawing the ground while chewing on some blades of grass.

Grimmjow truly detested this man. He had no sense of decorum, manners, or kindness. He treated his translator, Hanatarou if Grimmjow remembered correctly, just as badly as he treated Grimmjow. He would hit the poor man if he stumbled while they walked. And Kami forbid if Hanatarou tried to be gentle with Grimmjow. Sadly, Grimmjow had been witness to that and winced every time he saw Hanatarou's oddly angled left arm.

He shuddered and turned over, trying to block out that awful man's deafening snores. He curled in on himself, wishing he had never laid eyes on that man. If he had known how cruel he could be, he would have run off in the other direction back in Yonu.

'_Stop limping, you ignorant brat,' Mr. Nishioka spits at Grimmjow. He tugs on his end of the rope, making Grimmjow stumble. However, he tugs so hard that Grimmjow's weak legs finally gave in and he collapses on them. After all, that lecherous Major had forced him to walk two miles after thoroughly fucking him into the desk just to meet with Mr. Nishioka. It would've been suspicious if the accountant had dawdled at the camp any longer than necessary so he arranged to meet the Major far away from the camp._

'_If I had known you would be this stupid I would have thought twice before I agreed to buy you from__  
__that officer,' Mr. Nishioka mutters. He jerks his head at Hanatarou who__flinches before scurrying over to pick Grimmjow up with both hands._

'_Please, do not do anything to upset Master,' Hanatarou hastily whispers to Grimmjow. 'He can be__  
__quite cruel if you do not obey him.'_

'_Like hell,' Grimmjow manages to hiss back. He winces as a whip of pain lances up his back. Damn that__  
__Major. Did he have to be so fucking rough?_

_He looks up and jumps when he notices Mr. Nishioka standing over him. The man has the most frightening expression, like he is going to beat the living daylights out of Grimmjow._

_Whimpering, Hanatarou__backs away quickly and Grimmjow tries to do the same except he forgets that Mr. Nishioka has him on a leash. Literally._

_He yelps when Mr. Nishioka tugs him back, his eyes skating over the boy's body. Grimmjow wills himself not to flinch. He is not going to give the man the satisfaction that he scares Grimmjow._

_Suddenly, Mr. Nishioka__shoves Grimmjow to the ground and climbs on top of him. Grimmjow's eyes widen._

'_No, no, no, not again!' he screams in his head and starts kicking frantically, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage. The pudgy accountant growls, shoving his fat hands under Grimmjow's yukata to grip his slim thighs and yank them apart. Having his sweaty palms touching Grimmjow's bare skin causes shivers of fear and disgust all over the boy's body._

'_Stop it!' Grimmjow screams, struggling even more fervently. His head turns to one side and he__  
__catches sight of a frightened Hanatarou. 'Help me! Please! Please, I beg of-!'_

_Mr. Nishioka slaps him harshly across the face so that it turns away from Hanatarou.__'I'm not going to rape you,' Mr. Nishioka hisses as he resumes pushing Grimmjow's legs painfully apart. 'I just need to check to make sure my suspicions are correct. Hanatarou! Come here and hold his arms up!'_

_Hanatarou looks like he dearly wishes to just disappear but with Mr. Nishioka giving him such a deadly look he could only nod fearfully, and scurry over. He positions himself behind Grimmjow's head, taking the rope while giving Grimmjow an apologetic look and pulls it towards him so that Grimmjow's arms are held above his head. Grimmjow twists his head to one side, squeezing his eyes shut. He cannot bear to watch. It just hurts._

_Mr. Nishioka suddenly sticks two fingers into Grimmjow's entrance. Grimmjow's gasps, heart leaping into his throat and his back arching off the dirt road. He tries to squirm away but the accountant tightens his hold on Grimmjow's thigh and Hanatarou pulls the rope tauter to restrict his movement._

_Mr. Nishioka then begins to twist his fingers around, prodding, scissoring, jabbing. Grimmjow can feel sweat forming on his forehead and his body heating up from the humiliation of being toyed like this. His arms are numb from being held up so forcefully. He can feel the moans building up in his throat but he keeps swallowing them back, desperately waiting for it to be over._

_This isn't pleasurable. It is painful. He feels used and ashamed. And it is pissing him off because he can do nothing to change his__situation._

_After what seems like an eternity, Mr. Nishioka removes his fingers, which are now sticky. Hanatarou loosens his grip so that Grimmjow's arms become lax.__Grimmjow watches, his chest heaving, as the portly man rubs his two slicked fingers against his thumb and smells them. Then, Grimmjow's jaw drops when Mr. Nishioka flicks out a tongue to taste his fingers. Grimmjow's hands shoot down to cover his mouth in disgust._

_Mr. Nishioka finally looks down at Grimmjow, his brows in a frown and his nose wrinkled like a dried__  
__up persimmon. He lets out a small noise like he is annoyed and gets up while dusting himself._

'_I shouldn't have asked that bastard officer to bring you to me,' he mutters insipidly, tottering__off while tugging Grimmjow up to follow. 'I had a feeling he would defile you. Nevertheless, it is not like you are a virgin and I don't plan to keep you for long either. It's best if I sell you to a brothel while you are still youthful looking. A boy with your looks can fetch a good price and a handful of rich clients. As for that yukata…' he flicks his eyes back for a brief moment, his lips curling, '…well, you won't be spending much time clothed while you work anyway so I suppose that exquisite piece can be sold too. Though I do believe it will get a sum higher than you will ever be worth.'_

_He laughs like a gasping fish all the way till sun down._

Grimmjow shuddered and clutched the soft fabric of his yukata, its touch the only comforting thing right now. He was never going to part with this. Kasai gave this to him. It was the only sign and reminder that there was some good in the world.

He suddenly felt a tug on his rope, causing him to sit up at full alert. He didn't trust the accountant not to try something repulsive. To his surprise, he saw it was the meek translator. And he had a small dagger in hand as he sawed away at the rope connecting him to Mr. Nishioka. Grimmjow's eyes widened as the translator silently worked away at the rope until he had cut through it completely. The timid man looked up sheepishly at Grimmjow as he crawled up to the stunned boy and began to undo the ropes binding his wrists. Grimmjow remained quiet as the man pulled them free to reveal chafed wrists. He rubbed them and glanced in confusion at Hanatarou.

'Why?' Grimmjow seemed to question with his eyes. He didn't dare make a sound in case they were discovered.

Hanatarou squirmed a bit and winced as the action hurt his broken arm. Then Grimmjow realized why. Hanatarou knew what his Master was capable off. He also felt ashamed of helping in torturing Grimmjow. Grimmjow was eventually going to be sold but that didn't mean he was going to be spared any more punishment from Mr. Nishioka. Hanatarou did not want Grimmjow to suffer like him hence he was trying to help him.

Smiling lightly, Grimmjow reached out a hand and squeezed Hanatarou's in thanks. He wanted to take this man with him but from the way Hanatarou was looking so fearfully at Mr. Nishioka, he would be too afraid to escape. He probably had to gather tremendous courage to free Grimmjow. Grimmjow felt his  
heart sink at the poor plight of this man. If he felt trapped then Hanatarou was probably bound with thick ropes as he sat helplessly in his hell.

Hanatarou pleaded with his eyes for Grimmjow to leave. Now. Casting one last sorry look at the translator, Grimmjow quietly scrambled off. He limped slightly since his legs and spine still hurt but he pushed himself to keep going. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and the accountant. He probably should have stolen the horse but he didn't know how to ride one and would just end up killing himself if he tried. He didn't really like horses.

He slowed down a little, breathing hard as he looked about him. His hand sought to his hair to push it off his face. Where should he go? Should he go back to the camp? He had a good memory and could most probably find his way back easily. But the only thing waiting back there for him was Kasai. Was it really worth going back?

He scrunched his eyes in thought. There he went acting dependent on Kasai. The reason he left that camp was to prevent Kasai from getting into any more trouble. If he showed up, then surely the rumors would increase tenfold in scandal and harshness. It was best if he kept walking forward and hoped to reach a village. He might be able to ask for directions to Osaka.

He felt his heart lighten as he thought of being reunited with his family, giving him the courage to keep going.

His ears picked up a strange cry that made him jump. Was that a scream?

He looked about frantically, his heart thudding madly. That cry sounded like the person was in pain. Was it Hanatarou?

His worst fear came true when he heard the distinct whinnying of a horse and then the fast gallop of hoofs on rocks. Mr. Nishioka had woken up and found out Grimmjow had escaped. And now he was after him.

Without wasting a breath, he scrambled forward, scanning the ground for something, anything to  
shield him from the devil now coming for him. His legs wobbled from fear as he ran and jumped over rocks. His feet hurt from all the sharp rocks cutting them and knew they were a bloody mess now. He didn't care. He felt like he was moving as slow as a glacier down a mountain and it was frightening him even more. The clicking of hooves was even closer and he didn't dare look back to see how close the accountant was now.

He wasn't going to make it. He was going to be discovered. He was going to die. He was doomed.

As all these terrifying sounds flooded his mind, his throat blocked up while tears ran down his face. He was just about to give up when he spotted a tree. He was suddenly flooded with overwhelming happiness as he stumbled towards it, almost cracking his head on a huge boulder.

He could feel the horse breathing down his neck now as he collided with the tall, solitary tree and began to climb with desperation coursing through his veins.

He screamed. He just felt a blade cut through the fabric of his yukata and graze the skin on his thigh. He yanked his leg away from the cold weapon, ripping his clothes even further. He didn't dare stop even when, in maddening anger, Mr. Nishioka grabbed the dangling bit of his yukata to pull him down. To his relief and dispair, the lovely yukata was torn clean off, baring his legs and half his thighs now. Mr. Nishioka was like an exploding volcano as he yelled in anger and glared bloody murder at Grimmjow as the boy continued to climb higher and further away from him.

'Higher, higher,' he chanted to himself, his heart racing once more and his hands shaking with every branch he grasped. The further he was from the terrifying man, the more at ease he would feel.

If the man tried to follow him up, Grimmjow would just jump down and run for it. It would probably take the pudgy man ages to climb up and another eon to get down. And if Grimmjow shooed his horse away, he would find it even more difficult to find Grimmjow. Something was finally going right for him. He could do this. He just had to be patient and-

The branch in his hand snapped.

His eyes widened in surprise, unaware that he was falling. The only indication that let him know he was on the ground was the excruciating pain spiking through his body. Something cold was pressing his throat now. He couldn't see anything. Everything was just so dark and cold. He tried to move but the cold thing began to bite into his neck. He groaned.

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the roots of his hair and smashed his head against the tree trunk. This time, he screamed.

'You miserable little whore,' hissed a voice stewing with rage. Things started to come into focus now. He was lying on the ground, body bruised from the fall and making him inept to move. The coldness was due to the fact that his leg were completely exposed, the torn yukata riding up to barely cover his private parts. The cold thing pressing into his throat was a knife and the cruel voice whispering into his ear was Mr. Nishioka's.

'Because of you I lost myself a translator,' he continued vehemently. 'And he was the best one; obedient, scared, and loyal. At least he was.'

'You didn't,' Grimmjow gasped, his eyes rolling to one side. This man was a fucking monster. He couldn't have killed Hanatarou. That poor man had done NOTHING to him! He wanted to punch this man but it felt like all energy had drained out of his body. Something warm was trickling down the side of his face. Was he bleeding?

'I had no fucking choice thanks to you!' the man shouted, grabbing Grimmjow's face and squeezing his cheeks as he turned Grimmjow's face towards him.

Grimmjow inhaled sharply. Mr. Nishioka's eyes were glittering like two beetles, his mouth turned in an angry snarl and sweat streaks trailing down his face. It must be the first time he had to do so much exercise in his life and he was probably drained. No wonder he was loathing Grimmjow so much.

'Poor boy. He just had to go. And I have every right to kill you as well,' Mr. Nishioka continued delicately, using his free hand to press his blade against Grimmjow's quivering neck. 'But I don't want my money to go to waste. So I might as well enjoy what I bought before I dispose of it.'

Dagger still positioned at his throat, Mr. Nishioka released Grimmjow's face to shove his own yukata open, ignoring Grimmjow's moans of pain as his aching body was jostled about roughly.

'Pity you ruined your yukata,' Mr. Nishioka grunted as he climbed atop Grimmjow, wiggling his bulging body between the boy's slender legs. Grimmjow whined as pain jolted through his body. The perverted man began to rub his cock frantically against Grimmjow's inner thigh, trying to erect it quickly. Bile rose to Grimmjow's throat as he felt the organ stiffen and brush ever so closer to his barely healed hole. 'Now I can't sell it to anyone. What a waste of money you turned out to be.'

'STOP!'

Mr. Nishioka started. Who the hell was that?

He turned around, his blade nicking Grimmjow slightly under his chin. His eyes widened. Grimmjow didn't know if he should bother. But if this new person made Mr. Nishioka stop then he must be someone foreboding. Grimacing, he managed to tilt his head to look past Mr. Nishioka's massive girth. He gasped.

It was fire. To be more specific, a man with a blazing crop and fiery eyes to match. The light of the moon and stars seemed to give his hair a life of their own. It made him look wild, and terrifying. And powerful.

'Kasai,' Grimmjow realized in wonderment.

'Who…what…' Mr. Nishioka sputtered as he got up in shock.

Grimmjow winced as his legs were released from their position. Then, without even thinking, he kicked out with his foot. He didn't know if it was out of anger, misery or humiliation but he did it all the same. By some dumb luck, he barely caught the back of Mr. Nishioka's ankle, causing the man to stumble. And that was all it took.

The momentum caused the pudgy man's foot to get caught on a stone, making him tumble forward. He tried to break his fall with his hands but he forgot about the knife he was holding. So as his hands came forward in front of his chest to ease the pain from the fall, the dagger's tip grazed the man's flabby chest. And as he fell flat on his face, the blade drove into his skin, into his flesh and right into his heart.

He flopped a bit, his breathing haggard. He tried to turn over, to stop his blood from choking him. He flailed his hands but to no avail. Grimmjow watched, frozen, as the fat man shuddered like a fish out of water.

Finally, he stilled.

* * *

'Does it still hurt?' Ichigo murmured.

Mizu kept his eyes closed and didn't move. Ichigo took that as an indication that the boy didn't want to talk. And Ichigo didn't blame him. He had been through so much tonight and it would have gotten worse when if Ichigo hadn't appeared.

The Lieutenant didn't dare think what would have happened if he hadn't yelled out like that. It made his blood boil and he felt like hugging the boy leaning against his chest tightly, promising never to let go again. He regretted letting Mizu out of his sight to begin with. He should have taken him to Osaka personally. He should have checked to make sure Szayel wasn't lying to him. He should have…he should have…he should have done a lot of things.

He realized his eyes were filling up with tears. He quickly wiped them away and guided Zangetsu around a boulder, trying not to wake Mizu who was sitting in front of him. The boy didn't have any broken bones, thankfully, but his body was badly bruised in a number of places that it was hard to walk anywhere. That thought alone made his heart ache again.

Mizu mumbled something and rubbed his head against Ichigo's chest. He winced, his toes curling. Then, his shoulder began to shake. Ichigo realized in shock that he was crying.

'Okasan,' he sobbed. 'Okasan…Nel…Nel…I…I…'

'Sshh,' Ichigo said quickly, wrapping his arms around Mizu. He kissed his brow, which he had just recently wiped clean of blood. 'It's okay. We're almost home, Mizu. You'll see them soon. I promise you.'

Mizu slowly cracked an eye open and he looked up at Ichigo. The lost, teary look in those eyes almost brought tears to Ichigo's eyes again.

'I'm so sorry, Mizu,' he murmured abruptly, his eyes scrunching in anger. 'I'm sorry for…for leaving you like that…if I had been wiser…you wouldn't have had to go through all…all that…'

Glancing down, Mizu silently looked off into the distance as the sun rose from that direction. They had been riding all night, only stopping once so that Ichigo could sleep. Osaka shouldn't be far now. Soon, it would all be over. Soon, Mizu would leave Ichigo for good. Ichigo just wished that dratted accountant was still alive so that he could strangle him for ruining his gift to Mizu.

They had left Nishioka's body where it was. Mizu had looked too dazed to care. However, he did want to find the translator's body and give him a proper burial. Apparently that man had tried to save Mizu and that cost him his own life. Ichigo buried the body himself. He didn't want to argue or upset Mizu. The boy had gone through enough already.

He glanced momentarily at Mizu's legs, feeling a twang of anger. That accountant really had no mercy. To think he was going to rape Mizu while his body was so battered. Looking at the boy's wounds only made Ichigo more depressed and angry. Would his guilt of abandoning Mizu never cease in weight?

'Kasai,' Mizu murmured. He leaned his head back against Ichigo's chest. 'Thank you. For everything.'

Ichigo gaped at the boy. Here was a young boy who had seen his village get burned down before his very eyes; had to trust the very same man who had burned his village down in order to survive; who had also been raped and then sold like a common whore, and then almost been raped a second time only to see the rapist die before his very eyes; had gone through so much and yet all he could do was say "thank you". And for what? And why? Ichigo didn't deserve his thanks. He didn't deserve his pity. He didn't deserve his lo-

'We're here,' Ichigo murmured. Mizu suddenly started, forgetting his aches for a moment. He stared in disbelief at the sprawling city of Osaka. He probably couldn't believe his eyes that he was finally here. After that horrible nightmare, he had finally reached his destination.

'Hey,' Ichigo whispered. 'Do you want me to help find them?'

Mizu didn't say anything. He simply squeezed Ichigo's hand and Ichigo understood. They trotted down, receiving greetings from the residents.

'Yonu?' a man with silver hair yawned as he carved away at a piece of wood. 'I dunno…'

'Oh, Kensei!' sighed a green-haired woman with a dark-haired baby in her arms. 'You'll find them towards the west side of the city! Good luck!'

Nodding his head in thanks, they were off. Mizu had been silent throughout. Ichigo frowned. He wondered what was going on through the boy's head. He tried concentrating on trying to find any signs of a refugee camp of some sort instead.

'Kasai,' Mizu suddenly murmured, his hand sliding gently over Ichigo's hand. The shy touch made Ichigo start in surprise and Zangetsu whinnied to a halt. He impatiently pawed the ground as he waited for his rider to decide where to go next. 'I think I'll go there on my own from here.'

'Mizu!' Ichigo cut in quickly. Was Mizu angry at him? 'If you are upset about my actions, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you again! I…I promise to take you there safely and make sure you are unharmed! I will-!'

He squawked in surprise when the boy kissed him swiftly on the chin, catching his lower lip in the process. Ichigo looked at him, stunned. Then, Mizu began to laugh.

'I wanted to kiss your mouth but I guess I am too short to reach,' he remarked sheepishly. 'And it hurts to kiss you while sitting like this.'

Ichigo's eyes widened. Then, he bent his head down and captured Mizu mouth in a heated kiss. Mizu's eyes widened in surprise before fluttering close as he got lost in the kiss. He licked Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ichigo obliged and parted Mizu's lips with his, allowing both their tongues to reach out for each other in a battle of dominance. Mizu's head tilted back slightly as Ichigo took control. The boy would have fallen off the horse from all the fierce kissing if Ichigo hadn't trapped his body between his arms as the soldier gripped Zangetsu's mane. Mizu moaned in appreciation, his hands gripping over Ichigo's fists.

Zangetsu suddenly reared up, almost bucking the two off. Crying out in surprise, Ichigo held on while Mizu gripped onto him for dear life. Once Zangetsu settled down and went back to whinnying softly, Mizu and Ichigo looked at each other. Then, they burst out laughing.

'Someone's incredibly jealous!' Mizu chuckled.

'Who wouldn't be?' Ichigo teased. Mizu's cheeks pinked. Smiling, Ichigo touched his warm cheek. 'I'm really going to miss you…'

Mizu's eyes widened. Then, before he could say anything, his eyes caught something behind Ichigo. He gasped.

'Ganju-san?' he blurted out. Ichigo turned around to see a short, stoutly man who was also gaping at Mizu. He seemed lost for words. Though now, Mizu was grinning from ear to ear in delight. Then, Ganju-san's body trembled and tears spilled down his face in joy.

'I thought you were lost to us,' the man choked out. That was when he noticed Ichigo and his eyes narrowed. 'Who is this?'

His voice had gotten cold and cutting. Ichigo couldn't blame him. If he was from Mizu's village, then he knew the uniformed culprits who had burned down Yonu.

'This is an officer who saved my life!' Mizu said boldly. 'And he's someone I trust deeply!'

Ichigo glanced at Mizu in surprise. He couldn't believe his ears. But it made his heart soar to hear those words from the boy's lips. What was that tingling sensation all over his body as Mizu looked at him with warm eyes of affection?

'If he's someone you trust,' Ganju-san said gruffly. 'Then I suppose I can too.'

He nodded curtly and Ichigo returned it. He didn't mind if this man didn't accept him. He was just glad that he was finally leaving the boy in safe hands.

'Take him to a doctor,' Ichigo instructed as Ganju-san helped Mizu off the horse. 'He was badly injured.'

'I want to see okasan and Nel first!' Mizu demanded, giving Ganju-san a pleading look.

'Doctor,' Ichigo said firmly.

'Who gave you the right to tell me what to do?'

'Since it was my fault you got hurt!'

'Don't flatter yourself!'

Ganju-san suddenly chuckled aloud, catching both by surprise.

'If I didn't believe you before about him being trustworthy I do now!' he chortled. He now gave Ichigo a genuine smile, which surprised him. 'You must have taken good care of him. Otherwise he would never have opened up like this. Especially to an American.'

Ichigo smiled back.

'I had been happy to,' he said softly, his eyes briefly catching Mizu's face one last time. He wanted to preserve every glance of those handsome features before he could no longer see them. 'Tell your okasan and Nel I say hello.'

With another nod, Ichigo clicked his tongue, indicating Zangetsu to turn around to leave.

'Hey wait!' Mizu called out. Ichigo tugged on Zangetsu's mane to stop him. They turned to one side so that Ichigo could see Mizu standing next to Ganju-san, hand on the man's shoulder, but looking as strong as ever with his face looking so determined. 'I finally wish to give you my name. If you give me yours.'

Ichigo was about to blurt his out the minute Mizu said his last words. But he bit his tongue and smiled instead.

'Would that not be building attachments then?' he said, almost bitterly. He knew the consequences. So, were they worth it?

'And would that be so wrong?' Mizu countered. 'Do not forget I owe you for quite a number of things, Kasai! I plan to pay you back however I can! And in order to do that, I wish to know your name! If you like, you can have mine!'

This wasn't just an exchanging of names. No, it was something more deeper and intimate. Ichigo could feel it in his bones. Could Mizu?

'It's Ichigo,' he voiced out.

Mizu blinked in surprise then frowned.

'Strawberry?' he wondered aloud. Ganju-san snickered off to the side while Ichigo felt his face reddening. Alright, perhaps it wasn't as deep as he thought.

'Mine is Grimmjow,' Mizu continued. Ichigo looked up to see the boy smiling softly, his eyes lidded as he gazed at Ichigo with a mysterious spark in his aquatic irises. 'I hope we meet again…Ichigo.'

Sighing, Ichigo nodded in agreement. Yes, it was something deeper and intimate.

He waved goodbye and trotted off on his sleek stallion.

They hadn't just exchanged names. They had also exchanged hearts. And they were entrusting each with that for the near future. When they met again. And that was a promise.


End file.
